No Need for Naruto & Ryoko
by blukmage19r2
Summary: A certain mad scientist modifies young Naruto's body and fuses with his prisoner and something else before he gets to be introduced to her daughter and a spaceship/cabbit. How will two orphans fare about their long life throughout space and time as they ended up being godparents to a boy named Tenchi?
1. Prologue

**No Need for Naruto & Ryoko!**

-or-

 **Naruto to Ryoko Muyo!**

 _A Tenchi Muyo and Naruto Crossover_

retold and rearranged by blukmage19

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, deal with it. This author is not the owner of the Naruto and Tenchi Muyo franchises. The rights belong to their respective owners.

And to those who intentionally flaming and trolling the communities, get out of here with your nonsense!

* * *

 **Rated** : M for slapstick comedy, descriptive sexual and non-sexual nudity (obvious reasons), sexual moments, and occasional foul language, and violent scenes

* * *

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor/Comedy, Slice of Life, Parody, Hurt/Comfort, some Tragedy, some angst

* * *

 **Tags** : Isekai/Alien/Smart/Super!Strong/Prankster/Jinchuuriki-fused!Naruto

* * *

 **Main Pairing** : Naruto/Ryoko, Tenchi/Harem

* * *

 **Timeline** : Main Series - Ryo-ohki

* * *

 **Summary** : What happens when Naruto was sealed with the Bijuu when his something went wrong? A certain mad scientist modifies young Naruto's body and fuses with his prisoner before he gets to be introduced to her daughter and a spaceship/cabbit before she ends up being sent into exile. How will two orphans fare about their long life throughout space and time as they ended up being godparents to an avatar in human form named Tenchi?

* * *

§

 **[Planet YU-48, Year: After 3rd (Shinobi) War 01]**

Naruto was just born into the world with his parents, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina, but then disaster struck as the mayhem suddenly started as a masked Uchiha broke into the hidden safehouse to draw out the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune from Kushina's weakened seal on her navel, instantly killing her in the process. He then kidnapped the baby as Minato pursue him and nearly killed the newborn by means of explosive seals. Thankfully, one crisis is averted, but the Kyuubi is another problem. While the Leaf Village were busy stalling for time to reseal the out of control Kyuubi, Kushina's brother Kazama uses his Uzumaki chains to pin the chakra beast until Minato uses a forbidden sealing art to entrap the Kyuubi into the only person that can handle its chakra and uses it to his/her advantage: Naruto. With the cord blood of Naruto's umbilical cord as a basis for the sealant, Minato uses the Reaper-Death seal and the cost of his life (not the soul) to transfer the energy of the chakra fox and contain it into Naruto's navel. After the course of the jutsu is finished, and just before Minato was to use the control key of power of the Jinchuuriki into one of his toad summons, the real disaster struck and the energy that baby Naruto was containing began to overload his tiny body and created a massive planetary explosion, leaving no inhabitant in Planet YU-48, flora and fauna, alive to witness the aftermath. And baby Naruto was nowhere in sight as he was spirited away to a random location.

 **-NNFN &R-**

 **[5000 Stardate Years Before Canon]**

 **[Battleship Soja]**

Washu Hakubi (ex Kuramitsu) and Kagato were in the middle of an experiment with the Power Gems and the Masu to create a new humanoid clone and a living spacecraft to prove that science and the mystery of life marches on. Suddenly, they found a disturbance in the energy reading and then a body of a baby appeared, barely alive after the explosion. They had no time to lose, so they strapped with some wires and a breathing apparatus onto Naruto (as her data read out) and began the surgical process.

Washu horrifically found out that parts of the baby boy's body are either missing, were destroyed from the blast, or were failing him. Knowing that there isn't much time for the boy to live, Washu uses the Masu as a last resort to fuse and assimilate into the baby and rewrite his DNA structure to stabilize him. And with such great success as Naruto's body began to slowly and surely regenerate any lost tissue of his body, with some extras added to it, like a fox's tail and feather-like fringes on the sideburns and the sides of his head, placed two gems into his wrists, and his lost human ears were replaced with fox-like ears. However, Washu wanted to keep Naruto in a sleep state as she digitally fed him information, as well as cultivating his dead parents' souls that were still attached to the boy as they helped give him peace and comfort, as well as some education until he's ready to face the world - - galaxy - - universe - -? Whatever the roads of outer space lead him to.

 **-NNFN &R-**

 **[Time Skip]**

 **[In a Habitable Planet]**

Naruto woke up, not in an infant's body, but in a 4 year old child's body as he found himself in a portable stasis chamber inside Ryo-ohki ( _a_ _pod modeled after a spaceship similar to Dragonball Z_ ). As he tries to yawn and stretch himself to come alive, a message screen popped up and it was Washu in a live video message and she spoke, **»"Good morning, Naruto-kun. My son-in-law."«**

{Son-in-law?} he wondered. {I didn't know I was engaged to some girl or other.}

 **»"Your parents consented with me with the betrothal, in case you didn't know. Anyway, if you're reading this, then I'm likely being caught in a mutiny by my assistant, Kagato. He split his hermaphrodite body and left his female self into a forbidden planet and sealed her in an alternative dimension within it, while he tries to use my daughters Ryoko and Ryo-ohki to brainwash them to do his dirty work. Thankfully, I modified your body to have the same limitless abilities as my darling Ryoko-chan."«**

He looks around his camera POV and found a girl in a stasis chamber. He soon realized that he and Ryoko are completely naked as he read more of the message.

 **»"You are to take good care of her and Ryo-chan while her mommy dearest is off to a far-off place somewhere against her will. Tell her to never blame me for my absence. Ciao!"«**

 **»Oh! And don't forget to keep a watch out for Kagato and my stolen battleship, Soja. If you do see Ryoko become a slave to him, do whatever it takes to stop her. See you in the future.«**

And when Naruto unhooked himself from the pod, he makes his first wobbly steps as he stumbled and walked his way to Ryoko's pod, hearing her crying as she wants her mommy because it's cold and dark and she's all alone. That's when she hears the sound of her stasis pod opening and sees a young boy curiously looking at her as he reached out his hand to prove that she is real. And when their hands touch and then they clasped together, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship of the soon-to-be engaged couple.

 **-NNFN &R-**

 **[4300 Stardate Years Later]**

The couple has grown up in many ways. They learned many abilities from the gems, including how to float in any atmosphere, withstanding any kind of radiation; breath underwater, the vacuum of space, and the uninhabitable environments; learned how to call spirits from the planet, fire off bolt shots and use energy sabers that give the Star Wars lightsabers what for (after learning the sword arts from a Jedi Academy earlier), and lots of other things not limited to themselves.

Ryoko and her long-faithful husband, Naruto, have been always on the run from the wary Kagato, as they explored every known planet in the galaxies far and wide as they were called the soldiers of fortune. They don't want to raise a family while escaping from their archnemesis, but they adopted many children now and then while they were still in hiding until they are ready and willing to move on as they grow up.

( _Some days it doesn't pay to live longer than the average humanoid/beastman._ )

They also helped many people with whatever problems they have, when it comes to making and farming sustenance ( _though they can't normally eat or drink like ordinary folks do_ ), living conditions, wars breaking out, and the occasional pirate and bandit raids. Of course, there were some planets that don't take them very kindly, because they were mistaken as the space pirates for their deeds, for as they say, "The road to Hell (in whatever planet they're on) is paved with good intentions."

Then one day, Naruto, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki stopped at the planet known as Jurai to finally rest after flying around for so long. But little did they know, they were right were Kagato wanted them and he began to enslave Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, leaving her husband in the lurch, because the fiend's influence somehow didn't affect him, angering the former assistant. The devastator of 28 planets and 69 colonies began to wreck havoc on the Juraians and almost made planet number 29 had it not for Tsunami's assistance, Yosho (the son of Azusa Masaki Jurai and Funaho), and Naruto's fighting prowess as the Beast-Man Hybrid warrior wounded the underestimating Kagato and fly with Yosho as he and his battleship Funaho (named after his mother) faught valiantly in space until both ships crash-landed in a remote area on Planet Earth **(Earth Year 13XX A.D.)**

In the crash site, Naruto uses his abilities to hold Ryoko to sacrifice himself while the wounded Yosho stab both of them through their necks, removing the gem off of Ryoko's throat and then they became lifeless, lying side by side as both husband and wife. With Naruto's consent beforehand, they were buried in a shrine deep inside a mountain while Ryo-ohki sinks itself into the waters deep until its masters reawaken themselves from their imprisonment.

While their physical bodies were buried, Naruto and Ryoko used their astral selves to explore the region on the planet Earth, though they can't physically touch things, since they're intangible. They witnessed families come and go through the passages of time, progression with houses and businesses, witnessed the wars throughout the Japanese region and the incident with World War 2 when they warned the citizens through their dreams to leave town with whatever they have and to stay away for a while before the atomic bombs were let off and the radiation subsides. However, some people didn't either heed their warning or are unable to leave their homes and got caught in the blast radius, killing and severely damaging every person and living being the bomb came across, thus hurting their pride for trying to save as many lives as possible.

They even warned the other citizens that they must take care of their fellow men, women, and children after they lost their homes or else they'll live to regret it. And they summoned spirits of the dead - recent and ancestral, and of the earth to make their point across to foolishly prideful people..

Prankster habits die hard, but they sure can help keep the people on their toes.

Then they witnessed the reconstruction of Japan's new economic structure as they became more Westernized by the Americans and the Europeans. But one thing's relatively unchanged is the Masaki shrine and its tenant still living in the cottage nearby. Naruto knows that Yosho goes by the many names, including Katsuhito, Genjuro, or Benpachi, but he is still the same Shinto hermit priest, training his skills while being away from his half-sister Aeka with her younger sister Sasami, and his common-law wife Airi. He has a family that lived through centuries upon centuries, but the children were still practically mortal and they died at their bicentennial years without showing the signs of age. To the couple, this is what being mortal is all about; an ending of one journey and the start of a new life in the heavens beyond space and time.

Currently, they were watching the newest arrival named Tenchi as he somehow saw their ghostly selves. They even saw him grow up as he visits the shrine now and then, whenever he feels like going to; from childhood, all the way to the present time as the boy is becoming a man. They felt like they were the godparents that they haven't had for a long time since their supposed deaths.

However...

All that changed when Tenchi got a little too curious as the tide of destiny and the battles of blades and phenomenal cosmic powers begin once again.

§

* * *

 **A/N** : This is an idea that I've had while doing the other projects. I asked myself, what if Naruto fell in love with Ryoko Hakubi and became the common-law husband and wife to each other while trying to avoid Kagato? The destruction of the planets and the colonies section was actually Washu's ex-assistant's own powers and not by Ryoko and Ryo-ohki's means in this version; him and the stolen battleship Soja. This is a temporarily one-shot, but if I put my mind to it, after finishing other things, then maybe I should add more chapters to it.

But for now, the heat will be on!

\- blukmage19


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _The Demon Duo - Resurrected_

 **[YooooOOOH~ Don-don!]**

* * *

Earth Year: Summer Late Late 20th Century A.D.

§

[Okayama, Masaki Family Shrine]

It was a sweltering summer day with the cicadas chirping in the woods. An old man wearing priestly clothing is walking the weathered stone steps to his residence hidden in the mountains. He notices that his apprentice and grandson was not where he's supposed to be as he was expected to do his daily chores.

"Tenchi! Tenchi!" the familiar elderly man called out, but the apprentice is nowhere to be seen. The broom is lain next to a well with a pile of leaves half-finished, and the bucket and washcloth were unused. "Now where did he go?" he wondered and then, he knew the likeliest place to be, by the means of his smirking and the wink of his eye.

[Inside Katsuhito's room]

16 year old Tenchi was searching for an important item as he rummaged through the books and the low table. He cracks his joints to loosen up as he resumed the search. He searched through the files and the extra notebooks, but that [item] is not in there. He searches through the workbox, but no such luck, either. What he didn't know is that there are footsteps approaching the portico steps. And just as the apprentice was checking further, the shoji door slid open, surprising the hapless teen as he turned around. And before he realized who it was, a ghastly voice came from behind him, whispering, "Have you finished cleaning, Tenchi?"

The young teen stumbled back from the surprise until he bumped his head to the wall.

"I bet you were looking for these?" Katsuhito said as he pulled out the said [item] from inside his kimono to his grandson - a set of keys to the forbidden inner sanctum of the shrine.

"So that's were they - -" Tenchi blabbed before shutting his mouth up with his hand, realizing that he goofed up.

Then the grandfather suspectedly questioned, "Trying to sneak into [that place] while I was away, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," Tenchi tries to lie his way out as he averted his gaze.

Katsuhito explained clearly to his curious grandson, "It's been the forbidden area of the Masaki family shrine since the days of our ancestors. And you, boy, are no exception." (Tenchi pouted from the same old lecture until...) "But you wanted to see what lies in there, don't you?"

Tenchi nodded with an eager, mirthful grin.

And Katsuhito dared his grandson to try to take the keys. And after a slight pause, Tenchi thought he can pull a fast one by charge at his spry grandfather and throws a right bolo, but was blocked by a simple palm by Katsuhito and after a brief struggle, Tenchi was taken by surprise as he was caught off guard and the old man pulled a light left sweep, sending his challenger flying into the closet wall, busting a hole through the door.

"Try harder," Katsuhito grumbled, "Do remember that your chores are an important part of your training." And he walked out of his cottage room.

Tenchi pulled himself together as he turned around from the wrecked closet door, it turned out that he got the keys... in his mouth. Lucky him.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[En route to the Shrine **]**

Tenchi is giddy as a schoolgirl as he was skipping and frolicking along the pathway that he knows from the back of his hand. "I just wanna see what's in there, 'cause Grandpa told me not to," he said to himself with joviality as ran passed the bamboo fields and the stone steps to his destination. Ever since he was a baby, he was curious about the cave and often hanged around either just to have fun over there or get curious about the sanctum inside, containing the mysteries of the legends that occurred near the residence. As he entered the cave, he came across the cage that originally barred any person entry to the forbidden area and the apprentice looked inside.

A memory of his past kept reminding him as the mysterious laughter echoed throughout the cavern...

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 **[Ten years earlier]**

 _"Tenchi, boy!"_

 _6 year old Tenchi was shocked to see his grandfather being very sore at his grandson for him to be wandering inside the cavern._

 _"Why must you come here time and time again when you know it's forbidden for a reason?"_

 _"But why is that, Grandpa?" young Tenchi determinedly asked._

 _Katsuhito lowered himself to little Tenchi's point-of-view and explained, "I'll tell you why. A pair of [demons] rest here."_

 _"Eh? [Demons]?"_

 _"A very long time ago, an evil [demon] came down from the sky. With a single bound, it could cross mountains with ease. With a single blow, it could flatten the biggest of peaks. It destroyed villages, burned everything in its wake. Our people suffered greatly because of its deadly powers."_

 _"Yeah, yeah? What happened to the [demon]?"_

 _"Then, one day, a ship shaped like that of a dragon appeared in the sky, and on its back, rode a mighty warrior that was our ancestor. He was accompanied by a Kitsuné [demon] who fought alongside him as the warrior uses a sword of great spiritual powers. The Kitsuné sacrificed himself to take the evil one with him as the warrior defeated it and the [demons] were sealed into the cave. Even now, the [demons] sleep in this very shrine, imprisoned. And the sword was planted to the ground as it kept vigil over them."_

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

 **Now to the present time...**

* * *

Tenchi unlocked the gates and began to explore the dark passageways. He came across some stalactites that looked like they were carved in with a form of ancient language that looked like sutras and some rope decorated with wards, said to have blessed and protected the area from evil. As he looked around, the Masaki looked at a hole in the ceiling where the sunbeams pointed to a miniature shrine. As he opened the doors, he found what looks like a sword and he grabbed it...with some effort. It looked like a blade with 3 ruby-like gems on the pommel, set up like a triangle, that is easy to wield. But when Tenchi noticed that the blade is sheathed, so he painstakingly pulled the blade from its cover and found that the metal on the weapon and the hilt is rusted over.

"Huh? It's just an old rusty piece of junk," Tenchi grumbled to himself, "Gimme a break! This blade can cut through a rock‽" And he swung at the sutra patterned stone and the rusted blade and hilt shattered... as well as the stone as it was cleaved vertically and perfectly, leaving the goofball feeling like he's getting himself into big trouble. Just then, the cave began to shake as the formation began to shift and the tree roots that were blocking the passage began to recede, and the double stonewalled doors began to move.

"Oh, man! Jii-chan's gonna kill me for that! Now what'll I do?"

But then Tenchi noticed the passageway that he can possibly squeeze between the gaps, and he did. But when he took the first step inside, his foot felt cold water that is ankle-deep. After bumping his head on a low ceiling, he missed that next step and started to slide down the patterned ramp until he reached the bottom... the hard way, and his dropped blade handle that he nearly lost on the way down bopped him on his head.

When he got back up, Tenchi noticed that found himself in the inner sanctum. He picked up the blade handle and looked further into the center of the area of the mossy and colorful cavern. At first, he thought that it was two giant balls of light like the twin Spica star, but when he looked closer, something made him extremely nervous that made him habitually swallow: two masked, skeletal, and mummified corpses that were said to be the demons that were sealed by his ancestor as they are lain in the bottom of the basin.

While in the suspense, he accidentally dropped the blade handle, making a brief clatter, surprising the half-wit. After a slight pause from making a fool out of himself, Tenchi is thinking about getting himself out of here as he tries to grab the handle. But then... a hand came out of the water and the blue haired demon start to rise, followed by the blond and red-streaked demon. Tenchi nearly screamed in an irrational terror, liked he was going to get fried, when the blond demon grabbed his shoulder and blue-haired demon began to moan as it caresses his cheek like it knew him as family. But when they drew closer, the blade handle began to glow and repelled the demons back and knocked Tenchi away. When the boy looked at the demons, they looked like a monstrous skeletal zombies that have just arisen from their graves as their eyes began to glow brightly and the blond demon moaned, "LEAVE, BOY! RUN AWAY OR ELSE YOU'LL SUFFER OUR WRATH! OHHHH~!" And Tenchi did as he scurryingly climbed the patterned ramp and squeezed through the passageway and managed to reseal the cave, panting from the fear he faced.

{I gotta get back home and do every chore he says,} the teen thought as his heart was quivering. He reclined on the floor of the cavern, not knowing of what disasters will be unfolding.

* * *

As the demons continued moaning and faced each other, the blue demon made a menacing laughter that echoed in the chamber.

"We sure scared the life out of Tenchi really good!" the first demon revealed to be Ryoko looking at the blond demon.

"And that poor fool thinks he's Yosho-san," the second demon replied with a chortle behind his mask.

And they shapeshifted themselves out of their zombie forms and into their original looks, completely butt naked and without any shame of their modesty. Ryoko, with her long bluish hair, looked like she's still 17 and with great curvatures and the visible forbidden isosceles that a man would simply die for.

Naruto looked brutally handsome with his blond hair and his red feather-like fringes fashioned like a chieftain's headdress from the Americas, down past his neck, in his 17 year old persona, and has the muscles, the backbone, the "nerve", and the manhood to bolster his bravado.

"Ryoko, my dear, you still look beautiful after 7 Earth centuries of slumber," the 5 millennia old Naruto sweet-talked.

"And Naruto, my love, you're still the handsomest man in the universe," the 5000 year old Ryoko cooed.

And they joyfully laughed and then they kissed together. The space-age couple lied down as they spend a few moments together in the cavern basin, making love that's been 700 years overdue after their supposed deaths. This is a great way to rekindle their romance once again.

( _They used some forms of protection for their romancing. They don't want to have kids...yet._ )

Ryoko's laughter and erotic moaning from her lover's movements and thrusting into her womanhood echoed throughout the cave, making sounds that are very ominous to the unsuspecting teen.

* * *

Elsewhere, the sacred Funaho tree began to send out a lighted code message to the nearest Juraian ship in outer space that receives it, warning them that Ryoko and Naruto have returned to the world of the living.

* * *

 **-NNFN &R-**

[The next day, into Tenchi's Senior High School]

Tenchi was holding the broken blade, thinking about last night's incident, when his classmate Amagasaki ( _the slightly overweight student with not the best of looks and personality_ ) asked his friend about what happened during summer vacation. The Masaki puts the handle into his schoolcase, telling his friend that it's nothing but a piece of junk as he said that it's the same old routine; just him and his grandfather working all day long, something about training his body and mind.

"You're really such a spoilsport," Amagasaki commented, "Didn't you get to find any girls along the way?"

"You think that girls would come to an out-of-the-way shrine in the middle of the mountains?" Tenchi reminded.

Nope.

"Well, you only get to meet elderly people within the vicinity."

"I'll say," the big lug commented with a goofy pervasive grin, "So, you dated [mummies] all summer?"

"Mummies‽ That's a million laughs," the Masaki chuckled for a while until he reiterated in horror, "Mummies..." And he still remembered the mummified demons and the male voice saying, "LEAVE, BOY! LEEEAAAVE!" The Masaki broke into a sweat as Amagasaki tried to get his attention. "Oi, what's wrong Tenchi?" the big student called out, "You looked so hard up. So you did sleep with a real mummy!"

Tenchi angrily and reactively punched the big mug on the chin, knocking him out with a bloody nose as he sent flying to the lockers. "Stupid! Get a life! And from what I saw, she looked like she's already married to another mummy!" And he angrily leaves the classroom, leaving the witnessing students and the bewildered Amagasaki wondering what was the matter with Tenchi and what strength he has in his right straight.

[School Rooftops]

Tenchi was lying down on the roof on his back as he reflectively complained, "Nothing much has happened since then. Jii-chan never mentioned anything, not even a why. I still don't believe that the legend was true, after all." But then, he felt like he suddenly was put into a sleep state, not knowing who did this to him. And he napped for a few hours.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Same location, at nightfall]

Tenchi began to have visions of the same mummies with the same, strange glowing eyes, and the blonde demon telling the boy to run and followed up with an evil cackle from both of the fiends. Tenchi is still sleeping with sweat beading out while having the disturbing dream that is possibly a nightmare. Then a sound of a bell rung out as two people are secretly watching the poor boy.

A night breeze blew out on the rooftops and woke Tenchi from his nap. He suddenly realizes that he must have overslept and missed his afternoon classes. But then he hears a small jingling bell ringing out and saw his family's black kitten and an orange fox kit sitting near the corner.

"Chibi? Kitsu‽ How did you get up here?" Tenchi wondered as the kitten and kit made their noises and ran towards him until they suddenly disappeared without a trace, leaving the boy stupefied. Then Tenchi hears the sound of the bell again and turned around to see a woman in a semi-revealing battle dress and old-fashioned elvish shoes, and a man wearing his denim jeans, a black shirt, a jacket with a fox's image and the name "Kurama", and a pair of closed-toe sandals sitting on the water tank, side by side, softly chuckling at the boy. The woman held the same bell that the kitten wore and she cherished it before tossing it back to the unaware teen.

( _She was the kitten that lazily watched over in the Masaki shrine_.)

"Ryoko," the woman said.

"Naruto," the man followed-up.

Tenchi didn't understand what the strange couple are trying to say.

"That's our names," they said at the same time, with their eyes glowing with power.

"It can't be..." Tenchi muttered as he remembered their faces as plain as day, "You can be them...‽"

Tiny energy balls began to form around Naruto and Ryoko and the surrounding area as the boy exclaimed while being caught in the middle, "...those freeze-dried demons‽"

Ryoko puts her arms around herself and ominously said, "It was cold in there... and dark..."

Naruto puts his arms around his wife and said, "700 Earth years have passed while my honey and I were trapped inside that miserable, lonely cave, you know. And sonny-boy, it gave us a huge crick in our necks."

And they make sounds deluxe of their joints, including cracking their necks and spines. And that made Tenchi very unnerved.

"And boy, you'd never know how much pain we both had to suffer," Ryoko complained.

"So you two came back for revenge‽ You're after this guy named Yosho?" Tenchi surmised after he saw that the strange couple are not very happy.

"No," Naruto simply answered, "It was Yosho that did us a great favor."

Tenchi was left in the dark about why Yosho, his ancestor, sealed the demons, but it wasn't fully explained to him as the Beast-Man said, "However, we decided to give you a little crash course on your training and give you a sporting chance."

And the energy balls began to gather to the couple's hands to form lightsabers.

"You see, my wife and I haven't had a decent battle with anybody else in ages," Naruto explained as Ryoko elucidated, "I just needed to let out my frustration right now!"

"Come on, Tenchi! Better get going, ya know," Naruto warned, "You have to keep on your toes in this kind of game!"

And Ryoko started to laugh madly as she starts with a jumping slash towards Tenchi and deliberately lets him dodge as part of the roof is smashed open from their destruction, followed by Naruto's bolt shots.

"Why me‽ It wasn't my fault!" Tenchi yelled as he ran.

Ryoko charged ahead and asked, "What's the matter, Tenchi?" And she swung her saber diagonally, missing her target, but slices the wooden shed instead, and Ryoko tagged in with her husband as he pursued Tenchi as he floated along.

"It's no fun if you just run away like that, slowpoke," the beast-man taunted as the frightened Masaki ran to the wreckage and pulled a metal rod with a piece of concrete attached, thinking that his opponents aren't as strong and sturdy as he thought. Naruto did a "come hither" gesture, anticipating the attack.

"Don't you dare taunt me!" Tenchi shouted as he charged at Naruto with the makeshift sword, but he caught the weapon with a catch by his left hand, "Muda, muda, muda, MUDA! _(I_ _t's useless, useless, useless, USELESS!)_ " the blond demon scolded like he was DIO as he knocked Tenchi back. The teen got back up on his feet and began to wildly swing at his opponent, Naruto jumped over and tagged in with his wife, after cutting the metal piping to pieces in the process. Tenchi's weapon became useless as he makes an emergency retreat.

Ryoko flew up in the air and began to laugh like a mockingbird as she fires her more bolt shots at her victim as he escaped through the stairwell. Some of the blast sends Tenchi falling down the stairs as he avoid becoming a living sieve.

"Try not to hurt yourself," Ryoko masochistically mocked.

"We'd like to do that for you," Naruto agreeingly linked.

And they floated down the open gap of the stairwell, searching for their victimized godson.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Inside the 3rd Year Science Classroom]

Tenchi kept rolling and crashed at the bottom of the stairs and hid himself into the empty classroom and closed the sliding door. He breathed a sigh of relief, but forced himself to hold his breath until the coast is clear. Tenchi is about to plan a way to get himself out of this trap, namely away from his sadomasochistic godparents. But then...

"What is that? That smell," Tenchi uses his nose, "Oh, leaking gas fumes... GAS FUMES‽"

When he checked one of the tables, sure enough, the rubble smashed the gas line, spraying propane gas into the air. That's when he definitely has to get out of the school, like, right now.

"Tenchi..."

The teen heard the beckoning of Ryoko's voice pealing from somewhere. "Now what?"

"Ten-chi..."

The teen is a dead duck as he sees his stalker appearing through the walls. "Hello, hello!" Ryoko greeted as she surprised the student to the wall behind him. He tried to make for the exit, but the Devil Woman throws a nearby chair to the wall, stopping him from leaving.

"I'm really starting to like you for being such an energetic godson, Tenchi," Ryoko said as she activated her energy saber. But Tenchi got real nervous as he cried out, "You-you idiot! There's leaking propane! You'll start a fire!"

"Propane?" the woman naïvely asked, "What's propane?"

Oh, brother... Tenchi can imagine the headlines of tomorrow's edition of the newspaper with his semi-censored profile on the front page:

 **"Brilliant Student Blown to Bits!"**

If he hadn't known better, he would possibly ended up being dead tonight, had he wouldn't have done all of his homework over vacation, but then he has an idea that would keep her distracted for a while until he can give her and his supposed godfather the slip.

"Ah! What's that outside the window?" Tenchi pointed out. He had to use one of the oldest tricks in the book, but Ryoko bought the gag as he escapes and ran like hell. When Ryoko missed the opportunity, seeing that her victim was gone, it made her very mad as her electrical energy flowing and grumbled, "I'll get him!" And the sparks came into contact into the gas fumes and caused a combustible explosion, sending Tenchi flying awkwardly from the blast. The 3rd Year hall is caught on fire as the teen felt relief. He can't help but think that his "godmother" looked kind of cute and he clapped twice and then made a simple prayer.

"Silly me, old shrine habit," he chuckled for a while until his senses, with the sounding like an incoming railroad crossing, began to tingle as he noticed that Ryoko is practically unharmed; she was covered in smoke, but is still practically unharmed as she walked through the flames, so he sneaked over to the stairs and hid himself there.

Ryoko coughed for a bit and angrily yelled, "This is unforgivable!" And she was about to find her quarry, but was stopped by her husband and a nearby mirror.

"Ryoko-chan, that's what you get for playing with our prey, er, godson," he chided.

"Oh, shut up, darling," Ryoko argued as her husband helped clean her body, hair, and her clothes of the smoke and ashes.

"Thank God..." Tenchi murmured as he manages to get to his classroom. He took a breather on his seat tries to come up with a plan to stop those two so-called godparents as they can tear holes in the roof, walk through fire, and fly through walls. He has to find a way out.

 **-NNFN &R-**

"You are one beautiful demoness, Ryoko-chan," Naruto sweetly remarked with a vision from a pretend frame with his thumbs and fingers.

"Yes," she winked, "Let's go, dearie." And they go through the school's walls to resume the chase.

 **-NNFN &R-**

Tenchi puts his belongings into his schoolcase, but was suddenly surprised that a loud ringing throughout the halls.

"Oh, it's just the stupid fire alarm," he said to himself, "Of course, it only happens when the fire had just broke out... One of these days, this school really ought to replace those cheap models!"

But when he saw the red light from the fire alarm that reminded him of a gem that he saw on Ryoko and Naruto's wrists to be the source of their powers. It's like the legends say, "Three gems for power". And without those powers, they would be just regular people. Maybe he can send them back to that cave. That's when Tenchi begins to feel rather cocky, thinking that this will be an easy thing to do...if he didn't count on Naruto and Ryoko trailing him from outside of the building as they fired a bolt shot together, demolishing the whole classroom and part of the building.

Tenchi managed to jump out of the way before the blast hits as he was close to the gym area and the back side of the premises. But the lovebirds blocked the path in front of him.

Then Ryoko takes her turn and said to her godson, "Don't be so afraid, sweetie-pie."

Tenchi has his back against the fence and was clueless about what's going to happen next.

"We're not gonna hurt you...too much!" And Ryoko makes a deadly vertical swing, knowing that Tenchi is going to be a goner. However, Tenchi's schoolpack took the slice as the broken blade started to glow with its power.

"Shimata! _(_ _Oh, s#!%)_ " Ryoko cursed as she began shooting her bolt shots at Tenchi, but the blade handle deflected the artillery as Tenchi started to grab the his one and only protection. Then Ryoko charged at her opponent with her energy saber and Tenchi's handle formed a lightsaber of his own.

"Now we're getting somewhere, Tenchi," Ryoko remarked with a grin as they crossed blades.

"Gimme a break," Tenchi complained as he goes on the offensive...more or less, "The blade must have a mind of its own! Nobody wouldn't want to dare to fight against monsters like you!"

The Masaki's popping-off angered both Naruto and Ryoko as the latter growled while the former knocked the bigmouth back against the fence with an effortless right cross.

"Monster‽ How...dare...you! Why do you call your loving godparents as monsters‽" Ryoko demanded an explanation.

"Eh...you walked through flames, through walls, rip holes through the building, and you can even fly!" Tenchi tries to make an excuse.

"Nice try, little boy, but that's no excuse for you to call us that!" Ryoko snarled as she stepped on a piece of metal that nearly popped her on the nose.

That's when the blade guided Tenchi to attack Ryoko as she left herself wide open and it connects! Ryoko's right wrist was sliced and burned off and her pseudo-gem attached to her wrist was sent flying and self-destructed with a bang.

The battle was over as the handle turned off its energy blade.

Naruto came to his wife, with her right wrist amputated, and comforted her and said, "Oh, well. Guess we can't win every battle, ya know."

"Such is the story of our lives," she agreed with her empty wrist pretending to that her real hand is against her cheek.

Then Naruto turned to Tenchi and pointed, "You may have won this round, boy, but this is only the beginning of a much bigger battle in a perspective that you just can't quite comprehend!"

And Ryoko did a "magic" trick and her right wrist regenerated itself, impressing Tenchi. Then both husband and wife took a bow and said, "Farewell." And they sink themselves through the ground's atomic structure, leaving the hapless Tenchi to come back into reality as he manages to get back to his house in the city before anything else happens, especially on a night of the full-moon.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[The Masaki Residence]

Tenchi finally managed to make it back to his family's home and his bedroom. He sits on his bed to get some relief after the frantic battle. The jeweled lightsaber he's holding is indeed a powerful weapon and he wondered what happened to the demon godparents. He wished that if he would never see them again, it would be too soon. And just as Tenchi was about to lie down, and suddenly felt something off as he soon realized that the lovers were under the covers, lying next to each other, making out and are completely half dressed with their chests mostly exposed. ( _Naruto was shirtless while Ryoko's braless breasts are modestly let out in the open._ )

When they realized the jig is up, they casually said to their godson in a singsong, "Welcome home, Tenchi.🎶"

 **[YooooOOOH~]**

Tenchi prayed and clapped twice, hoping that this has got to be a bad dream.

§

 **To be continued...==»**

* * *

 **A/N** : There's a few side notes that I want to mention.

Naruto in this story has been married to Ryoko since they turned 16 and that they traveled from planet to planet to hide themselves away from Kagato. They don't want to raise their own children while always being on the run and that though they are rather independent freebirds, they settled down now and then to experience being in a family life. Of course, whenever they raise an adoptive family, there's always the empty nest syndrome and that they wouldn't dare to show their faces in front of their grandchildren because they still looked so young, even though they can change their appearances.

Naruto's surname is given as Hakubi, because of a few things:

1) - Washu saved his life after his original body was nearly destroyed.

2) - He decided to forsake his own name because of the incidents that would have been.

3) - His deceased parents' souls gave the consent for him to marry Ryoko whenever he's ready, so that they'll never be alone.

I also changed the fight a bit since Naruto and Ryoko loved to dance together and practiced their art of fighting after they've experience many battles from different planets and galaxies, such as Planet Mystara for their fighting capabilities and magic against the forces of men, beastmen, magical beasts, and particularly dragons; Planet Vegeta (before its destruction by Frieza) and their physical and mental abilities to use their destructive power before baby Goku was sent to an alternate Earth, and many other planets left by the readers' imagination.

But I digress, their 2-against-1 tag-team battle against Tenchi is basically a way to get him to keep on his toes in mortal combat whenever the situation calls for.

* * *

There's more things to come as the heat will be on!

\- _blukmage19_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Aeka's Arrival_

* * *

 **Last time:**

Tenchi has gotten himself too deep into trouble when he accidentally awakened the "demons" inside the cavern's sanctum. At his high school, where he later dozed off and woke up, he regretfully missed out his afternoon classes. When suddenly, the two "demons" revealed themselves to be...

"Ryoko."

"Naruto."

"That's our names."

...two of the galaxy's most wanted "space pirates" and they wrecked havoc while giving him a real crash course of Battling 101. Tenchi tried to use conventional means to attack them, but were proven futile. And when he managed to get the blade in his possession, he 'defeated' the two "space pirates" and they retreated... for now. And when Tenchi finally made his way back home and relax into his bedroom, but he was in for a rude awakening when he found none other than Ryoko and Naruto making out under the covers of his bed.

The young Masaki prayed that it is only just a dream...

* * *

§

[Somewhere in the reaches of the Solar System]

[Juraian Battleship - Ryu-oh, Cockpit]

Funaho's encrypted message was sent to Ryu-oh's tree, alerting the two log-like guardians, Azaka and Kamidaké. Then the systems began to come back to life from the suspension as the first guardian read out the data, **»All systems activated. Unlocking time freeze. All systems synchronized to bridge standard time.«**

The door in the center opened its hatch and a beautiful violette-haired woman in a regal Japanese-like garments felt the life flowing back into her body after being in stasis and was awakened to see the blue planet in her direction.

"So what planet are we nearing?" the woman questioned.

 **»Colonized planet #0315 - Earth,«** Kamidaké answered.

"So this is where dear brother is," she hopefully surmised.

 **»Negative. All we detected right now are Ryoko and Naruto** , **«** Azaka said.

The woman was in disbelief. "Not those two! What does this mean?"

 **»We have yet to discover Yosho-sama's ship while he was in pursuit of Ryoko's ship,«** Kamidaké explained, **»Logically, that would...«**

"I see," the woman interrupted, "Those fugitives and Ryo-ohki are to be caught and be tried formally by our planet Jurai as soon as possible."

 **»Aeka-sama, unfortunately, all of Ryoko and Naruto's allegated crimes will be abolished by the [Statute of Limitations] at Galaxy Standard Time: 00432... or in the next 5 seconds.«** Azaka explained with pulling up Naruto's and Ryoko's profiles, leaving their princess losing her cool from her case of bad luck. And after the 5 seconds have passed, Kamidaké read out, **»As of this moment, the [Statute of Limitations] has been taken effect and Ryoko's and Naruto's "Galaxy's Most Wanted" files have been destroyed.«**

"Destroyed‽" the woman now named Aeka interjected in frustration, "Why, answer me‽ What has this happened?"

 **»The [Statute of Limitations] is based upon the decisions made by the Holy Council of Planet Jurai,«** Azaka explained.

"That's not what I was asking," Aeka demanded, "I want to know why these two are not sought out for all eternity!"

Azaka still explained, **»The [Statute of Limitations] is based upon the decisions...«**

"Never mind!" the princess grumbled, "The only clues left for me to find are those two criminals. We must capture them at any cost."

 **»But the Statute...«** Kamidaké warned.

"That is an order! We'll have to think of a reason later!"

 **»Kyoi!** ( _Yes, ma'am_ )! **«** the guardians obeyed.

"That's better. Now prepare for descent," the princess ordered.

Kamidaké read out, **»Anti-air guard, storming Level 4.«** And the battleship prepares to enter Earth's atmosphere.

Aeka prayed as she hoped for the better, "Please, be well, my dearest... My dear brother..."

 **-NNFN &R-**

 **[Masaki Residence, Tenchi's Room]**

"Oh, it's anything but a dream, sweetheart," Naruto said with a wicked grin as he puts his black shirt back on, covering his visible 6-pack abs and manly chest, "How shameless of you to be barging in our little romantic moment." And the couple got out of the bed.

Then Ryoko puts out her hand and demanded, "Now, hand over your jewels, if you please."

Tenchi misheard Ryoko, thinking it's his "family jewels", as he protected his privates and nervously asked, "You don't mean _these_?"

Naruto slapped his godson with a harisen ( _paper fan_ ) out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Aho! ( _You idiot!_ ) We meant the jewels on your Ōken no Tenchi _(Master Key of Tenchi)_!"

"Otherwise, I can't keep Ryo-ohki under control!" Ryoko explained, "And don't tell me you didn't know what that is?"

Tenchi was clueless about his "fairly odd-parents" meant as Naruto explained, "It's that blade that you're named after and it's a supplemental part for another of the [demons] in the legend, nimrod. And besides, they're rightfully Ryoko-darling's."

"That would mean, if I give the jewels to you," Tenchi pieces the puzzle as he tries to protect his blade, "Then you would use them to awaken that giant demon?"

"No if's, and's, or but's about it, boy," Ryoko answered, "Give them to me nice and easy."

"No way!" the young Masaki adamantly disagreed, "You two made this mess yourselves. You think that I want to deal another monster while you two cause destruction everywhere you go? That's the last thing I wanted to see!"

Naruto has enough of the bullcrap for an argument and he grabbed Tenchi by the collar of his shirt and stated, "Are you sure about that? Because the one approaching us right now is just as bad as us, if not worse."

"Wha-what you do you mean?" the boy questioned, but his godfather shoved him onto his own bed. Ryoko sat on Tenchi's body, pinning him down as he struggled as he loses his grip of his blade. But just as Ryoko has the Ōken no Tenchi in her possession, the blade glowed violently and repelled her with powerful, electrical energy as she dropped it.

"I should have known that stupid blade wouldn't accept you, Ryoko-chan," Naruto grumbled as he helped his wife up.

"Dammit!" the woman cursed in her disappointment.

"Ha, so neither of you can't touch this thing, can you?" Tenchi proudly said as he still has the advantage.

* * *

Downstairs, Nobuyuki Masaki, Tenchi's widower father, complained to his son, "Hey, keep it down! That Tenchi, what is that boy up to?" And he went upstairs, quiet as a mouse, and peeked into his son's room. And what he saw inside just took him for a shock as he quietly exclaimed to himself, "Oh my gawd! I was worried about him being so shy around women. But then, who's his new friend that was with her that he sneaked into the room? If I were his mother, I'd find an excuse to barge in. But as his father, I'll have to respect his privacy."

* * *

Then Ryoko has an idea and she started to plead, "I beg of you. Please give them back."

"Better do as she says, Tenchi," Naruto gave his advice, "She means it."

"Okay, I understand," Tenchi reluctantly agreed, "But could you tell me what's approaching us?"

"It's a devil," Ryoko explained with a semi-ruse, "She's like a devil - so dangerous and mean."

"You should know, she's even related to a much meaner devil, but that's beside the point," Naruto added.

"And she'll fire at you without even giving you a smidgen of a chance for explanations," Ryoko said as she makes small, playful circles around her godson's chest.

* * *

"Hak-kshuu!" Aeka sneezed from the mysterious rumor as she is near the Earth's atmosphere. She then ordered, "Begin the capture process as soon as we arrive and to refrain from unnecessary firing."

 **»Kyoi!«** the Guardians obeyed.

Then Kamidaké read out, **»We will soon arrive at our destination.«**

The map zoomed in to the Empire of Japan, further out into Okayama, and even further into the Masaki residence.

* * *

"Well, can't we just, at least, talk to this person...and try to settle matters peacefully?" Tenchi tried to reason, but the godparents just shook their heads, telling him that conventional methods like that aren't going to work. "Is she really that bad?"

"Yes, listen to me," Ryoko begged, "We need to awaken Ryo-ohki, now."

"You mean we're going to fight?" Tenchi assumed.

"No, milksop, we're getting out of here," Naruto said, "At least get far enough away from the bystanders."

* * *

Outside of the two-story house, Nobuyuki was using a ladder to bring out his bulky camcorder to document his son's development in sex..., er, social life through the barely closed shade.

"Oh, my darling wife in heaven! *sniff!* Are you watching this? Your son is becoming a man!" he quietly prayed and sobbed to his deceased wife.

But then, Naruto popped out through the wall and looked at the father in the eye and said, "Hey, stupid, are you trying to record with my wife involving with your son?"

Nobuyuki blinked for a moment and was about to scream as he was about to fall when Naruto grabbed him and said, "Unfortunately, we have bigger problems. Look above us." And he pointed his thumb upwards.

And sure enough, Nobuyuki saw the giant starship with beams of light shining above him, thinking that the heavens are poised to deliver its divine punishment. "What...what the cuss?" the frightened man of the house exclaimed with his teeth chattering.

 **»"Ryoko-san, Naruto-san, come on out!"«** Aeka's voice called through the bullhorn.

Then Ryoko popped out through the wall, knocking Nobuyuki off the ladder and he landed onto the not-so-soft grass.

"Oh, shoot, I knew it. She's here already," Ryoko exclaimed.

"Yeah," Naruto calmly said, "That Aeka-chan ( _Little Aeka_ ) was always a prideful girl."

* * *

"Ryoko-san! Naruto-san! You must come out! I know you two are in there! You cannot escape from me now!" Aeka demanded, but then she whispered to Azaka and asked, "Is that thing on?"

 **»Kyoi!«** the red guardian replied as they looked at the pop-up visuals.

"Well, what are they doing? Oh, never mind. I want you to fire a shot at a nearby vacant area," the princess ordered.

 **»I thought you said that we were to refrain from firing,«** Kamidaké objected the contradiction.

Aeka felt sheepish at her own words and blushingly demanded, "That's an order!"

And one of Ryu-oh's cannons aimed at a vacant lot outside the city and fired a bolt at it as the area was contained in a minimized blast, but sending up huge shockwaves throughout the city breaking the windows of the houses, including Tenchi's house as Naruto blocked the flying glass shards with his force field. Tenchi was knocked forward from the aftermath, causing him to hug his godmother by accident.

"I didn't know you cared, Tenchi," Ryoko smiled with a motherly grin, "Now you see why that happens?"

Tenchi nodded and asked, "So now what'll we do?"

The godparents made sinister grins at each other and then Ryoko and Tenchi have gotten themselves up on their feet and are putting themselves into position as the godmother said, "Now point the blade hilt towards me and pray to have at least one of the jewels be returned to me."

And Tenchi did, with Ryoko receiving the blessing as one of the 3 jewels was magically transferred on Ryoko's left wrist. When the deed was done, Ryoko complained to her godson that she only obtained one jewel.

"That's right," Tenchi deadpanned.

"Proud punk!" Naruto grumbled.

But it's no big deal, since it's the requirement she needed as she mentally called out Ryo-ohki to rise from the waters of the Masaki Lake (near Katsuhito's residence) and come to her and Naruto.

The spaceship began to restart and reboot its crystals as it yowls like a cat and surfaces from the water, flying out towards its masters' destination.

* * *

The guardians sensed Ryo-ohki approaching the residence from their scanners.

 **»Ryo-ohki has been detected,«** Kamidaké read out.

"There you are, you heinous criminal battleship!" Aeka exclaimed as she still has the grudge against it and the 'Space Age Bonnie and Clyde', "Attack that ship! Fire at will!"

Ryu-oh began firing its projectiles at Ryo-ohki, but the black battleship held up against with its shielding, protecting itself and the residents below.

That's when Ryo-ohki uses its transporting apparatus to take its masters and Tenchi into the cockpit and contained the house and residence into a pocket subspace.

Then Ryoko commanded, "Let's make our getaway, Ryo-ohki!"

The battleship yowled as it moved away from the city, with Ryu-oh not far behind it and still firing its bolts. "What a rush! It feels good to be travelling again," she energetically said as she stretched her limbs.

"You said it, dear," Naruto agreed with a peck on his wife's cheek.

Tenchi is in a great distressful panic as he noticed that something's missing, "Ohmygawd, my house!" he fretted.

"Don't worry, we don't want your old man get caught in our battle," Naruto explained, "So we "shrink-wrapped" your house into a pocket dimension, if that's okay with you."

And he shows the projection of the pocket 2-D subspace of Tenchi's house, with his (flat) dad still passed out from the semi-soft landing.

"Oyaji ( _Old man_ )..." Tenchi shuddered.

Suddenly, one of Ryu-oh's shots bypassed a spot in Ryo-ohki's shield, causing minor damage to the hull. "Blast that woman!" Ryoko growled from being shook from the impact, "Fire back!"

And Ryo-ohki fired a charging Positron laser at Ryu-oh, causing some damage to its right wing. Aeka felt the impact as she commanded, "Launch counterattack and seal them up!"

And the guardians set up a sealing art that binds Ryoko and Ryo-ohki's bonds, causing them to feel tremendous pain from the power. Tenchi wanted to help her, but Naruto said, "Don't do it! Stay back!", as he stopped his godson from going any further to get himself shocked. Then Aeka sent Azaka and Kamidaké to contain Ryoko and Tenchi, but they didn't have enough room to contain Naruto. But the male space pirate puts up his hands and calmly said, "I give up. I'll go quietly." And he followed the guardians to the prison inside Ryu-oh.

( _What they didn't know is that Naruto did so, to at least have a little talk with the girl he used to guard when she was a child and also that he wanted to visit another person inside the battleship that he hasn't seen in years since Kagato's ambush_.)

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Later, Outside of Earth's Atmosphere]

[Juraian Battleship Ryu-oh, Dining Room]

Aeka was sipping her favorite nectar in her glass cup and she began interrogating Ryoko, first. "It has been some time since we last met, hasn't it, Ryoko-san," the violette princess said to the upside-down Ryoko, pretending to have been fainted, "I've been looking for you and your criminal husband for some time." Aeka has the Ōken in her hands as she got up from her chair and started questioning, "Tell me, why does this Earthian have the blade in his possession and why are you and Naruto close to him? Answer me!"

Ryoko stopped feigning and said, "You really need to brush up on your interrogating, Himé-chan, because that's not going to work."

Then Aeka gave a signal to the guardians and pulsed their prisoner with an electrical field. However, all it did was, "AHH~ HAHAHAHA! Stop! Stop! You're tickling me, HAHAHA! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Aeka frustratedly told her guardians to stop the surging, and they did. She realized that it did an opposite effect on her prisoner, making her behaving like a... a...

 **»A masochist?«** Kamidaké filled in.

"So that's what it was," Aeka understood the situation.

"Actually, I'm more of a sado-masochist," Ryoko commented.

Aeka realizes that she went off track for a moment and continued her questioning, "Let's try that again. Why did that young man have the blade with him and not get rejected?"

"Bonehead!" the prisoner mocked, "Don't you even feel it in his bloodline?"

"You're not answering my question!" the princess pressed.

"Because the blade is rightfully his," Ryoko plainly stated.

Aeka was taken aback for a moment and objected, "Do not screw with me! You know that this blade belonged to Yosho-oniisama, now where is he?!"

"Your dear brother‽ Don't you mean your half-brother? And you come all this way to find him?" Ryoko pointed out the little detail, followed by a bluff, "Seriously, this royalty business must be dropping lower than I thought it did on Planet Jurai. And even if you did find him, do you really think that he'll still be alive after 700 Earth years?"

Aeka nearly lost her temper as she snarled, "Silence! How dare you!"

"Well, well, well," the prisoner smuggingly murmured.

"My dear brother's disappearance all happened because of you," the violette princess clenches the blade in rage.

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault," Ryoko rebutted, but then Aeka was to prod her with the Ōken, shocking her from its different frequency, reliving the horror, as Ryoko loudly pleaded, "Wait! Stop! Don't do that! I'll talk!"

Aeka relented and demanded an answer.

"If you want to know about Yosho, go ask Tenchi," Ryoko confessed from nearly being sizzled like a sausage, "He knows about him more than I do."

"But why does the blade know about the whereabouts of him?" the princess curiously asked.

"Oh, that's right, the blade is called 'Ōken no Tenchi'," the prisoner explained, "No, what you're looking for is the Earthian boy. His name is Tenchi and he's my godson."

Aeka was surprised that the boy's name is rather coincidental and that he is strangely associated with Ryoko and Naruto. But just as she was about to send the prisoner to her jail cell and bring in Naruto for his interrogation, two small security orbs came by and said in a female voice, **»Himé-sama, it's time for bed.«**

"Go away, I'm busy," she declined.

 **»I cannot allow that. The Queens have giving me strict orders,«** the orb commanded.

"Oh, very well," Aeka gave in as she commanded the guardians, "And take her off to jail."

"Pleasant dreams, Ojo-chan," Ryoko said before Azaka and Kamidaké do their duties and Aeka is huffing out as she was guided to her bedroom.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[In another jail cell]

While Tenchi was still knocked out, Naruto is busy doing his handstands to help with his concentration. He hasn't been inside a Juraian battleship since his destined battle against a possessed Ryoko being controlled by Kagato. 700 Earth years and he wondered what went wrong with his life. He knows karma can sometimes be a... (aw, you know). But then he noticed Tenchi finally woke up to see that he's surrounded by the forestry. The teen called out for Ryoko and tried to get around the vine-like branches, but Naruto singsonged, "Careful." And the detection system squeezes the idiot as he tries to pull himself back.

"These Juraian ships have very powerful senses and even I can't molecularly move around them, under them, or even over them," the godfather explained.

Tenchi didn't heed Naruto's advice and tried again, with no success. And then he yelled, "Let me out! I didn't have anything to with them, just let me go!"

But just then, a young pink-eyed skynette girl with particularly long eyelashes was watching over the prisoners. And just as Tenchi was about to use his pencil sharpening knife, she asked, "What are you doing, big brother?"

He was about to say something stupid until he noticed the girl with the prettiest smile curiously watched him.

"My name is Sasami," she introduced herself to Tenchi.

"Sasami? You've been kidnapped also?" Tenchi awkwardly questioned, but then he was hit with a mysteriously appearing wash basin, giving him a gong effect.

"No, Tenchi, she's with her elder sister in this ship," Naruto explained, "You know, the "devil" that put us in here."

He turned to Sasami and said, "You have to forgive him. My godson knows very little about his heritage. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've grown bigger since our last meeting, Sasami-ojochan."

* * *

 _(Prior to the battle that moved onward towards Earth, Naruto was caught in the battle with Kagato, when he uses his shadow doubles to rescue as many civilians as possible. One of which was Sasami, (about 3 at the time), when she was wandering throughout the sacred tree grove, when an explosion from outside of the palace that made her lose her footing and started to fall at a great height, thusly killing her almost instantly upon hitting the ground. She was somehow revived by the megami (goddess) Tsunami-no-Ki as she was helped by Naruto to guide and return her new avatar self to her nanny, Mami (also known as Ma-ma).)_

* * *

"Naruto-oniichan ( _Brother Naruto_ )!" Sasami said as she wanted to hug him, but Beast-man did a hand motion saying, "Stop," and pointed upwards to explain that he normally can't do it. So she uses her device to release the prisoners from the branches before resuming her family expression towards her friend. Naruto can't help but feel he's being a brother figure to her, even if it was only for a short while. Then Naruto explained to Tenchi that Sasami and her sister are from the Planet Jurai, many lightyears away. And the "logs" are really the Guardians, or rather the servants, of their company. Sasami sat upon Naruto's knee, facing Tenchi, feeling like she has her first childhood crush on the two, as the latter introduced himself.

"Can you play with me?" she asked.

Tenchi was fascinated that Sasami looks as much as a human like he is, but then he noticed his family's blade is missing from his possession, making her giggle at the hilarity. So she curiously asked him what was the matter.

"I knew I had my blade somewhere, but it's gone!" Tenchi frantically explained.

"No doubt about it, that Aeka-chan must've have in her possession," Naruto guessed.

"Maybe, Sasami* has an idea, so you two might do me a favor," the girl suggested as they come up with a plan.

(* - **A/N:** _In this story, Sasami would resemble the Magical Girls Club version (the part with the long eyelashes) with some of the retro looks and that includes her form of grammar, sometimes replacing the first-person words "I, me, myself" with her name._ )

 **-NNFN &R-**

 **[Same location, Aeka's Chambers]**

Aeka is dressing in her night clothes and brushing her long hair as she plays a recording of Yosho saying to his sister, **»"My dear sister, Aeka, my friend and I are departing tomorrow morning to do battle with a criminal that is not acting on her own free will. But do not worry, we will defeat the real criminal and return victorious. And when I come back..."«**

"And when you come back, I was to be your bride, Onii-sama, but you never returned," Aeka reminded herself as she began to tear up from her forlornness as she picked up the blade. Then she goes to bed and turned out the lights.

 **[Outside]**

Nearby, at the tall grass, Sasami told Naruto and Tenchi to grab the crown that looked like a tiara in her sister's room ahead of them just to get herself out of boredom. Naruto surmises that the blade is likely over there, too.

"But doesn't it belong to your sister?" Tenchi questioned.

"Just get it," Sasami slightly frowned as she commanded.

"Don't worry, Sasami-chan," Naruto determinedly said, "Your sister wouldn't know what'll hit her. It's time she needs to understand about what "assassins" can do to those that have left themselves unprotected; or simpler terms, we shall give her what for!"

And they silently run towards the chambers through the tall grass and pathways to their objectives while Sasami giggled and is acting rather flirty from her little childish game.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Inside Aeka's Chambers]

Tenchi and Naruto quietly and politely excuse themselves as they entered the room, quiet as a mouse. When they passed through the silken curtains, they find Aeka had cried herself to sleep. Tenchi notices that the head ornament looked like it was attached to her hair and he couldn't take it off of her without disturbing her slumber and she's holding the blade, too. That's when Naruto said to Tenchi that he'll nab the tiara while the latter takes the blade.

And when Naruto got closer, he whispered, "Why don't I... loosen that tiara so you'll sleep better," as uses his ability to carefully removed the ornament. " _Rock-a-bye Aeka, on the treetop..._ " he sang a soft tune as he hummed and decided to pull a nasty prank by using a special marker that rubs off after a few minute delay, saying "Baka" _(Stupid)_ in Kanji on her forehead, along with some doodles and a drawing of a mustache to top it off, while trying not to laugh.

Meanwhile, Tenchi is busy trying to get the Ōken off from her fingers. The sleeping Aeka is still on her double-bed, moaning in her sleep, as she wanted her brother to come home. But when Tenchi has gotten himself a little too close by nearly laughing his head off from seeing Naruto's graffiti, Aeka... woke up! She was about to scream while the teen covers her mouth as he tries to explain himself and Naruto facepalmmed in exasperation. But the wary princess kicked Tenchi off the bed as he got what he wanted.

She called for her guardians and ordered, "I want you to put those scoundrels to dea- -", but was stopped in midsentence as the men made their escape into the dark of the night.

"Oh, my. How quickly they run..."

 **-NNFN &R-**

Azaka and Kamidaké pursued the men as they began to open fire with energy beams at them. Naruto grabbed the playful Sasami in his arms, princess style, as she guided them to a port to a different location.

 **[Ryoko's Prison]**

Ryoko lets out a big yawn in her jail cell from finishing her fighting routine when Tenchi, Naruto, and Sasami appeared from the hatch. Tenchi missed the landing, but Naruto and Sasami timed their moment and they lightly touched down. Then the Masaki teen wondered where did he end up at when Ryoko called out, "Yoo-hoo! Yoohoo-yoohoo! What great timing, you two."

Tenchi ran to his godmother and complained, "You got me into this mess, so just hurry up and get me back home!"

"I would love to, but without the rest of my jewels, there's nothing much that I can do," Ryoko teasingly explained through the vines.

Just when Tenchi was about to make a rebuttal of the situation, the Ōken began to glow and the vines moved themselves aside as Ryoko and Naruto ran to each other and embracingly hugged each other and gave a big kiss on their lips. They knew that they weren't far apart for long.

But then, Sasami gets the couple's attention and introduced herself to Ryoko. But then the skynette girl made a silly question to Tenchi, "Say, big brother, who is this old lady? Is she a friend of yours?"

{Uh-oh, she shouldn't have said that,} Naruto murmured as he see his wife being annoyed by the innocent little girl's question.

"Old lady, huh?" the woman grumbled before calmly turning to Sasami, "Actually, I'm his godmother. And just because my husband and I have lived a long time, doesn't mean that you should call us old so casually. You understand, little girl?" And she gave the skynette a bit of a one-handed noogie to give her a bit of a hard time.

"Ow, Onee-san, that really hurts," Sasami said as she was given her "medicine" and Naruto gave the little princess the tiara.

Tenchi wondered how did he managed to open the wooden cage, when Sasami explained, "Oh, that blade belongs to Yosho-oniichan."

"Yosho-oniichan‽" Tenchi questioned.

"Yeah, but how come that you were able to use it?" Sasami wondered about Tenchi's prized possession.

That's when Ryoko is feeling bold as she embracingly hugged her godson and she is trying to get the rest of her stolen jewels. But while Naruto and Sasami were about to see the jewels almost being returned, Aeka and her guardians made their appearance, spoiling the show.

"Tch! And here comes the..." Ryoko grumbled when she and Sasami started to chuckle from Aeka's new looks.

"Sasami!" Aeka realized who started the mess, "I see that this is your doing. Your wearing my tiara and - - And what's so funny?"

"Sorry, Sasami's just bored, but- - Teeheeheehee... Your face... You look so silly, Onee-sama!" the skynette couldn't contain her laughter, as did Ryoko. Naruto just whistled at the prank that he did to Aeka, while Tenchi is frightened at what the Princess of Jurai will do to them.

The violette princess was clueless about what in blazes is going on, so she requests Azaka to bring her a hand mirror. And the guardian materializes the mirror as Aeka looked through it and found that she's been skunked by a trickster with doodles drawn all over her face, including the "Baka" on her forehead. She shrieked from the madness plaguing her face and she wiped it off with a special cloth to clean the marker off of herself.

After she cleaned up, she looked at the beast-man and said, "You still get on my nerves, Naruto-san. You and Ryoko are worse than the court jesters."

"It was my pleasure, Princess," he said with a courteous bow, "It's the job for the court jesters to keep you royalty from being so uptight and to keep you on your toes."

Aeka scowled at Naruto before turning to the young Masaki and asked, "You, I believe that you must be Tenchi. There is something I like to ask of you."

"Wha-what can I do for you?" he replied with a nervous smile.

"How are you related to Ryoko-san and Naruto-san?"

"I don't quite know, but they said that they are my godparents, but I just recently learned about this..."

"And where is the previous owner of the blade you hold?"

"Well, I believe he must've died a very long time ago."

"You're lying! It cannot be!" Aeka denyingly discredited the claim.

"That's what he left from his records he passed onto us," Tenchi explained.

"Who was the person? What was his name?"

"I'm pretty sure that man's name was Yosho."

( _Earlier, Naruto whispered to Ryoko's ear, "Play along and we'll take them by surprise. This is going to be a lulu!" She happily agreed to her husband's suggestion._ )

"Oh, that's right, Yosho likely had passed away, didn't he?" Ryoko "guessed".

"We don't know if it's from the terrible wounds of battle on Earth or it's from old age," Naruto "agreed", "Too bad, so sad."

"It's not true! You're trying to trick me!" the violette princess disallowed the claims of her half-brother to have perished. And she sent out Azaka and Kamidake to capture the prisoners again, but Sasami got in front of the trio and tried to keep Azaka away from her friends. That's when the Ōken that Tenchi holds began to glow and the jail cell's vines entangled the guardians, preventing them from moving.

Aeka notices that the Ōken is synchronized with the Earthian and that it accepted its new master, she began to lose hope as she'll never find her long-lost brother again.

In the midst of Aeka's misery, Ryoko and Naruto suggested to their godson to call Ryo-ohki to get themselves out of there.

"Yeah, if can put my house back, too!" Tenchi demanded.

"I can't believe it," Aeka disillusioned herself, "I refuse to believe it! It's impossible!"

"Suit yourself," Naruto shrugged as he remarked and Ryoko followed up, "But you might wanna get away from the spot where you're standing on."

And sure enough, Ryo-ohki pierced through Ryu-oh's main hull, knocking aside Aeka and her tangled guardians without letting the vacuum of space dragging them into dark vastness.

"I'll never be able to forgive those two," Aeka growled in frustration.

* * *

Ryoko dragged Tenchi inside Ryo-ohki's cockpit and Naruto uses his Shadow doubles to send the hidden zoo full of unique creatures to a designated transporting subspace to Jurai before disapparated itself, and the original took Sasami for a ride with Tenchi, leaving Aeka and her guardians alone in the deadly trap.

Naruto and Ryoko are planning to plummet themselves down through the Earth's atmosphere. Tenchi is concerned about hurting Aeka and about the "kidnapping" of Sasami.

Ryoko grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and warned, "If you like her so much, then why don't you join her?"

"Aeka's just a girl and Sasami will be all alone!" Tenchi stated.

"Well, you do have a point, sonny," Naruto somewhat agreed, "We'll just have to angle our flight path so that we don't want to get too hot upon re-entry, so hang on to your bridgework. Ready, my honey?"

"As ever, Naruto, my love!" his wife affirmed as they gave each other a smooch on the lips and embraced themselves as they watched the view.

Tenchi and Sasami gulped for the thrill that the godparents are preparing to dish out as Ryo-ohki flipped over and used Ryu-oh as a shield for the re-entry.

* * *

The data readings warned Aeka as Kamidaké read, **»Ryo-ohki's mass is growing abnormally.«**

"Why aren't they under our control?" Aeka demanded an answer.

 **»They must have used the Ōken!«** Azaka read out before part of the war unit exploded from the strain of the speed. The wanted criminals are intentionally damaging her ship's exterior and holding Sasami hostage.

"What are you doing? Attack them!" Aeka ordered.

 **»The situation is critical!«** Azaka worryingly read.

 **»Descent velocity increasing.«** Kamidaké stated, **»Even if we fall to Earth, Ryu-oh cannot and will not escape without serious damage and we would get pulled into the vacuum of space.«**

"How unreasonable those two are, taking Sasami with them," Aeka tries to keep her poise together, until Ryoko and Naruto opens up a communications window, laughing at their enemy.

"Stop, Ryoko, Naruto! Desist this immediately!" the violette princess pleaded as more pieces of the ship fell apart. "Even you won't be able to escape this unharmed. Say something!"

Ryoko and Naruto kept laughing and taunting at their helpless enemy.

"Stop this immediately! I know you can hear me! Bring back Sasami right now!"

Ryoko make a funny face and Naruto gave Aeka the "red-eye" gesture, telling her not a chance in whatever form of Hell they're in.

 **»20 seconds to Earth's surface!«** Azaka read out as both ships descend over Okayama and a nearby bridge. Naruto slowed down the velocity to make themselves land at the ocean, but not stopping enough to give Aeka any leeway. Tenchi nearly screamed as he sees the Great Seto Bridge nearby.

"Explode the exterior war unit!" Aeka order and the outer part of Ryu-oh was jettisoned and the blast sent Ryo-ohki flying out of control as it skipped across the water, giving the passengers of both ships are caught in a ride like going through a spin dryer, and they kept going until they crashed through the bridge and into the Masaki Lake through the last giant skip on the water.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[In the early Morning Hours, at the newly relocated Masaki Residence]

They barely have much sleep after everything happened in the middle of the night. Ryo-ohki is too badly damaged, so Naruto and Ryoko moved the house outside of the lake from its pocket dimension. They carried the tired-out Sasami to a nearby futon and took Aeka and her guardians as P.O.W.s (Prisoners of War) as they left Azaka and Kamidaké outside (since they couldn't fit into the house) and dragged the obstinately stubborn violette princess by the hair to an unused upstairs room and Naruto said, "I'll give you a moment for you to think it over your mistakes of terrorizing my godson's town and your unwarranted and unlawful capture and imprisonment on our persons. Maybe then, we'll let you save whatever's left of your ship. But in the morning, no more Mister Nice Guy. You get me?"

And the pirate couple left the room, leaving Aeka sitting in the futon, mulling and brooding over whatever she did that went totally wrong. What did she do to deserve such treatment by her enemies?

A few hours as the dawn broke through the night, the Masaki family, the Hakubis, and the princesses were having breakfast as the news reporter announces the details of the events that happened at 04:00 (Japan Time) and how the Great Seto Bridge was destroyed by what appears to be a meteor. Thankfully, were no casualties. However, there's going to be some major traffic delays for a while.

Nobuyuki was eating his share and dullingly said, "Wow, take a look at that. It's a major story." He looked at his son and asked what made him rather depressed from all of the hullabaloo earlier. "Oh, cheer up, miboy! We got back home safely, didn't we? You should be thankful to your godparents for helping us. Right now, our house is not far from your grandfather's residence. But I think it's rather convenient, don't you think?"

"Have some of the natto, it's good for you," Ryoko said with a motherly tone, "You're lucky, Tenchi, because you didn't have a scratch. You really oughta be thanking us after taking of you and protecting you at our personal risk."

However, Sasami stated, "But most of the impact was absorbed by our ship. So that's why you're all right."

"And that's why our landing point was off," Naruto said, "We were going to land to the nearest body of water without harming everybody from the arrival." He was typing up on his digitized PC* that a certain mother built into him on one hand and eating his share of breakfast at the table. He was working on a historical novel from what he witnessed to make some money under the pseudonym **"Kurama"** , "Not to mention, we almost landed ourselves back in that cave, no thanks to your sister's hasty decision."

Nobuyuki wondered where did the violette girl went to and Naruto and Ryoko pointed out to where Aeka was at, trying to get what's left of Ryu-oh's ship out of the lake. She demandingly asked Sasami to help her, but the young skynette said, "But it's too big for us to handle. We'll never get it out."

"You buttered your bread when you started chasing us, Aeka-chan," Naruto said as he saved the data on his novel, "Now, you have to sleep in it." And the final draft of the novel is digitally printed out in book format before double checking by the beta readers (that is, the Masaki family, and they were impressed by the detailed accuracy before the novel was to be published).

Aeka nearly blew her top and teared up as she ran back to the lake. "I just can't get stranded on a remote planet like this!" she cried to herself, "Oh, my ship, my Ryu-oh!" But then, she tripped over and the wooden rubble that she carried were sent flying towards the floating remains if the ship, causing it to sink into the deep waters of the lake.

Aeka sobbed as she finds herself utterly marooned in Planet Earth as soon as the crow cries from the forest.

"Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo..."

 **§**

 **To be continued...==»**

(* - _It's a computer system the same way Washu uses that never gets viruses, trojans, worms, unwanted pop-ups or spyware that can corrupt a system, use separate disk systems or USB parts (which the latter part wasn't revolutionized yet) and constant replacing like the computers in those days. He focuses on things like analyzing the planets' ecosystem, type up projects just for kicks, recipes on different kinds of cuisine, lists of they needed for what they necessary, etc. Not to mention, he can make certain things into reality, like the book he created, from what he learned from Professor Washu's videos, and he succeeded._ )

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, it took a while after finishing with my other stories. It was one distraction after distraction, checking for any errors in the stories. Can't believe that October is passing by so quickly - going to an event in Missouri, family matters, and Halloween preparations.

Also, flu season is coming soon, so best to take precautions before something like this can happen.

Also to point why I choose to make Ryoko and Naruto as godparents, one is that to make Tenchi harem list a little lighter and eventually plan to integrate them into the Masaki/Jurai families to expand the gene pool, in a sense.

And you know about the strange relationships in the show, so we'll leave it at that.

* * *

The leaves may be falling, but the heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Hello! Ryo-ohki-chan_

* * *

 **§**

[Masaki Residence]

[A week after the last incident]

Aeka is tossing and turning in her sleep from the dream she has.

It was more of a vivid memory of her time with Yosho, her older half-brother.

* * *

 ** _[Inside her dreams]_**

 _Aeka is picturing herself as a young girl, being back in her home planet in Jurai, on a slightly cloudy evening with a full-moon lighting the golden fields on a starry night. She was playing out in the fields, making some laurels for herself and Yosho. But suddenly, she spotted a particular royal-purple flower known as the "Ōken-no-Namida" (Royal Teardrop), thinking it's just a pretty flower and she plucked it. That's when Yosho called out to her and she ran as fast as her little body can and she caught up to her older brother and placed the handmade laurel on top of his head, after he crouched down to her level._

 _Yosho then asked, "Why are you out here alone?"_

 _"Because you went away, leaving me behind, Onii-sama," Aeka cutely replied._

 _And Yosho cheerfully swept little Aeka off her feet and carried her in style as Aeka shyly asked, "One day, when I grow up, I will become a bride, won't I, Onii-sama?"_

 _"When you grow up," Yosho kindly answered._

 _Then Aeka shows Yosho the Ōken-no-Namida flower that matches the color of his eyes, thinking it's just a pretty flower as she placed it on the laurel. Yosho concerningly puts Aeka down and say something that utterly changed her life forever, "This flower...isn't supposed to be used for happy occasions."_

 _And then, Aeka felt an unexpected shockwave from behind her as she sees Ryoko firing her bolt shots, shooting down a few warships and terrorizing the planet as she laughs maniacally as if she was like a puppet, due to her red, glowing eyes. She sees Yosho pursuing against Ryoko with Naruto defending the citizens from the attacks as he fights against a mysterious man wearing spectacles._

 _"You! Devil!" Yosho shouted in anger as he charges at Ryoko with the Oken no Tenchi._

 _Aeka stood up in her adult self and yelled, "Onii-sama! Wait! Take me with you!" But he couldn't hear her as he and Naruto pursued the pirate and her battle craft Ryo-ohki._

 _Then Aeka kept on running in the vast darkness until she found not Yosho, but Tenchi instead, who then stated, "Yosho? He died a long time ago. I return this keepsake to you." And he gave the Ōken no Tenchi to Aeka as she sees the blade glow and then it ceremoniously "burns" in her grasp as she cried out._

* * *

And Aeka woke up with a terrible scream, with tears streaming out of her eyes, and broke into a sweat, while Sasami is still snoozing without a care in the world.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Elsewhere, in Naruto's and Ryoko's room, basement area]

Both Naruto and Ryoko Hakubi woke up from hearing Aeka screaming from one of her nightmares. They know of Yosho's real secretive identity, but they solemnly swore that they wouldn't dare to confess it to everybody else until the moment is right. Nevertheless, Naruto kissed Ryoko good morning like she was an angel, and said, "It's time, Darling."

"Yes, Dear," she agreed with a smile as they quickly got dressed to search the lake at the break of dawn. They were briefly watched by Aeka who is still disgusted with them being about the moment she woke up. The couple walked on top of the water before they sink through the water's atomic structure and looked through the rubble and found what looked to be a black egg. Ryoko and Naruto cuddled the egg and they kissed each other before returning to the living room couch without getting wet from the water.

 **-NNFN &R-**

Sasami is trying to get her older sister to come out, but Aeka stubbornly refuses to leave, "I...I don't want to!"

"Onee-sama!" Sasami scolded, "You've been staying in this room for about a week now, and Naruto-oniichan and Ryoko-neesan are trying to warm up to you after they accepted your apology. Enough is enough! The residents are going to think that we, Juraians, don't have the courtesy to greet somebody!"

"No, they wouldn't!" Aeka shot back out of habit, before calming down, "But the man of the house is out now, is he?"

"The father have left the house, but Tenchi-oniichan is at home. Onee-sama, this is getting hard on Sasami, you know."

Aeka apologized to her sister as she is the who needed to be worried about such things and to take care of her only baby sister. And she straightened out her formal clothing as she exited the bedroom with Sasami close behind.

 **-NNFN &R-**

Sasami excitedly went down the stairs ahead of Aeka. The sound of footsteps got the attention of Ryoko and Naruto.

(Naruto sent his doubles to help with the publishing and to get some seeds for a garden set aside for a special someone. They also go to Tenchi's school (whatever's left of it) to gather a new set of books to help with his education. He also buys some books for Sasami's education, since she's still of school age, as well as some cookbooks to tempting the palate of cuisines after watching some cooking shows from his enhanced antenna.)

Aeka is still displeased at what she thinks is an unpleasant sight, but Sasami dragged her out downstairs to get her to see Tenchi.

"Well, look who's here," Ryoko remarked.

"When I meant to keep Aeka-chan as a prisoner, Darling, I meant for her to enjoy her stay on Earth while she can," Naruto explained, "And not being completely confined in the house all the time. We thought that you're likely to end up being dropped dead, leaving your sister all alone, princess."

"Where's Tenchi-oniichan at?" Sasami curiously asked.

"Tenchi's outside for the moment to help with the plumbing," Naruto answered. He knows that because he and Ryoko inexplicably moved the residence to a different location.

Sasami is a bit disappointed, but then, she is curious about the egg that the Hakubis (Ryoko) are holding. "Hey, what have you got here? What is it?" she asked.

"Wanna know?" Ryoko questioned and Sasami excitedly affirmed. Aeka, however, still scoffed at the Hakubis' actions.

Naruto said to Sasami, "This little one is created this morning. Cute, isn't it?"

"Onee-chan, did you lay it?" Sasami asked a naïve and silly question.

"Are you calling us echidnas, little girl?" Naruto gave out a silly answer, making her even more curious.

Aeka reacted badly from what she witnessed and warned, "Sasami, you mustn't touch it!"

Just then, Tenchi entered the living room, wiping the sweat off his brow and noticed Aeka. The violette princess noticed Tenchi and blushingly said, "Ah, p-please allow me to express my gratitude for your hospitality to the Jurai Royal Family... Anyway, I sincerely thank you." And she gave a formal bow towards the young Masaki.

"Huh...oh, I... Yeah, sure," Tenchi nervously accepted.

"Come on, sonny-boy," Naruto called, "Be a man and put some courage into accepting her thanks. Don't be such a wimpy wuss!"

"Hey hey, Ojo-san, would you want to know about this egg?" Ryoko playfully asked, making Aeka very high-strung.

"I have no intention of listening to your insults!" the older princess spat out as she flat out refuses, but then she nearly forgot about Sasami as she sees her younger sister holding the black egg, "What are doing, Sasami!? You'll get germs from holding that!"

The skynette princess is rubbing her hand on the egg as she carefully holds it and said, "But...Ryoko-neechan's baby is going to be born. And Sasami's so wanted to see this." She turned the couple and asked, "So, you two are married for how long?"

"Let me guess, just recently?" Aeka sarcastically asked and the Hakubis just laughed and then stopped as Naruto plainly said, "No, try 4,984 Stardate years, counting the 700 year stay on Earth, and it so happens to be around next month."

Tenchi and Aeka facefaulted like a sudden fireworks display has gone off from the sudden discovery as they witnessed one of the oldest living couples in the planet, if not the entire galaxy. Sasami was enthralled and she curiously asked, "So, who's the father?"

"But the better question, little girl, is who's going to be the godfather?" Naruto pointed out as he and Ryoko whispered into Sasami's ear, not letting anybody else hear what they're saying.

"...you see?" Ryoko finished whispering.

"Eh? Tenchi-oniichan's the one‽" Sasami loudly exclaimed, shocking Aeka from the surprise as she turned to Tenchi, who looked like he was left holding the bag as he questioned, "Huh? Wha - -? Aeka-san, are you all right?", as he sees the violette princess beginning to lose her temper.

"This is definitely NONE of your business," Aeka exclaimed while clenching her fist in rage, "Why don't you just go to those monster godparents of yours and hold that egg or whatever that is?"

"Egg?" Tenchi naïvely questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Ryoko moved closer to Tenchi while holding the egg and said, "Can you believe it, Tenchi? It's a product of our love together - my husband and I. We're both happy for the child we're bearing."

"Ch-child‽" Tenchi exclaimed from the suddenness.

"You get to be the godfather, so hold on to it tightly, miboyo," Naruto singsonged as he gave his godson a slight pat on the back before giving him the egg.

"It won't be long now," both Hakubis said.

The suspense is building and Tenchi is still left in the dark about what kind of black egg he's holding as he felt something moving inside, ready to hatch. Is it like a bird? A fish? Or mayhaps a hideous monster? And then the egg heated up intensely as it started to crack, to reveal...a foot. A rabbit-like creature's leg to be specific. The sudden surprise made Tenchi drop the container that somehow amazed young Sasami as she watches the hatchling make meowing noises as it draws its first breath. The small baby creature looked like a it's crossing between a rabbit and a cat.

(It's more like having a lower body structure, legs, and a tail like a rabbit's and a head of a cat, and a uniquely pair of long ears that's more cat-like. But it was just born, so the ears will droop for a while. This specimen is what people called...a cabbit.)

It blindly uses its nose to check its surroundings as Ryoko picked up the newborn cabbit and petted it and gleefully said, "Come here, my sweet Ryo-ohki-chan."

"Ryo...ohki‽" Tenchi sputtered, "Your spaceship? Then that's the child of..."

The Hakubis laughed at the hilarity.

Aeka sternly questioned about Ryo-ohki's origin and Naruto said, "You better believe it, princess."

"This is the original Ryo-ohki's child," Ryoko explained.

"So a spaceship can have a baby?" Sasami asked.

"Only Ryo-ohki can do such a feat, little girl," Naruto chuckled as he explained, "Our ship was a total wreck, so it reproduced itself. You must be out of your mind to think that it's Tenchi's offspring, but not as crazy for him to be the godfather. Ha ha ha!"

"Uh-huh, I thought that was kind of strange, too," Sasami agreed.

But Aeka just couldn't take the joke and madly exclaimed, "You're mean, every last one of you! You're all just making fun of me!" And she angrily walked out of the living room, but Tenchi tried to reason with her and said, "Ano...Aeka-san, we weren't trying to spoof you. At least I'm not."

"I wouldn't do that," Naruto quietly warned as he and the witnesses see Aeka gave Tenchi a slap on his cheek to release her as she tearfully said, "You're just like all the other jokers. Why don't you go have a good time with your fossil godparents of yours?"

Ryoko chuckles from the scene for she and Naruto knew that it served him right. And Naruto thinks that the princess is taking things a little too seriously and he telepathically said to Ryoko, **{Darling, maybe we went a little too far, you know.}**

 **{Maybe so, Honey,}** his wife communicated, **{But she just bumped into Yosho-san. She'll eventually have to learn the truth about him, someday.}**

 **-NNFN &R-**

Then Ryo-ohki (revealed to be a female) started to open her eyes and started climbing up the couch and she rolled over onto the seats. As she licked herself to wash, Ryo-ohki looked at Sasami and it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship as she climbed on Sasami's shoulder and caresses her cheek. They looked so happy together.

 **-NNFN &R-**

The Hakubis stretched as they yawned from getting up early in the morning. "She sure has a knack for curing the monotony, that Princess," Ryoko said to Tenchi.

"You...What kind of mischief are you two up to now?" Tenchi felt annoyed as he questioned, "Don't you have any considerable conscience at all?"

The godparents went to their godson as Naruto said, "Of course we do, sonny. You just got to learn not to take life too seriously, because you'll never get out of it alive." And he nudges his godson with quick nudges of his elbow and with clicks of his tongue.

"And you're just a sweet godson," Ryoko enamoredly said as she hugged Tenchi in a strangely "motherly" manner, "You're so sweet to be SO concerned about your godparents. So, Tenchi, where's the blade?"

"I gave it back to Aeka-san," he answered.

 ***Aooo-gah!***

"You idiot!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Tenchi's cheeks with both of his hands, comedically squishing them, "That princess is holding other gems that holds my darling's power source!"

"What if she uses it?" Ryoko worryingly exclaimed, "Oh, I feel faint... Koro-koro..." And she backed away until she bumped into Katsuhito (that is, Yosho) as he shamelessly puts his hands on Ryoko's breasts and said, "Well, well. Second time I bumped into a young woman. Must be my lucky day."

"Grand...pa‽ When did..." Tenchi stammeredly questioned.

Ryoko moved Katsuhito's hands off of her chest and yelled, "Dirty old man!" And she was about to deliver a punch to him, but Naruto blocked it with his open palm and caught the blow and said, "Ah-ah-ah. Darling, you mustn't do that to the old goat. He's "venerable", you know."

"Right..." Ryoko mockingly agreed as she rolled her eyes.

Naruto turned to Katsuhito and angrily said with a beastly growl, "Hands off my prey, Grandpa!"

"Well, your wife really is a spry young lady, Naruto-san," the elderly man admitted and then he sees Ryo-ohki on top of Sasami's head and asked, "Now then, this must be Tenchi's godchild, is it?" And he rubbed the cabbit's chin.

"Not really, Jii-chan," Sasami said, "This is Ryo-ohki. She just hatched from an egg."

Katsuhiko patted both the girl and cabbit's heads and said to Tenchi, "Now that you're an anointed godfather of a child..."

"Just what are you getting at, Jii-chan?" Tenchi adamantly argued, denying that the cabbit is even related to him.

"You have to take responsibility for taking care of the little one," Katsuhito explained, "You've got a long, bumpy road ahead of you."

"That's not my child, nor it's my godchild!" Tenchi denied, "Oh! Just forget it, I'm going outside!" And he walks away.

"Tenchi, don't forget your practice this afternoon," the elder reminded.

"Onii-chan..." Sasami concerningly said.

"Don't worry about him, he takes after his late mother. He's the serious type."

"I'm going outside, too," Naruto said, "No need to be lazing around the house when there's a lot of work to do." Ryoko agreed as she joined her husband as they traveled through the house to the fields.

Then Ryo-ohki jumped off of Sasami and scampered to the glass screen door and bumped into it. She and the Sasami looked outside to see Aeka watching over the lake. Ryo-ohki molecularly went through the glass with ease, but Sasami couldn't pull the feat as she bumped her head on it, "Ow-ouch!"

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Outside, at the Masaki Lake]

Aeka is watching the remains of her ship, Ryu-oh, trapped in the deep waters of the lake, as she is unable to leave back home in Jurai, not knowing where Yosho is either in hiding or presumably... She began to sob from the hopelessness, not knowing that Ryo-ohki was next to her feet, as she felt sorry for the woman. And as the baby cabbit rubbed against Aeka's ankles, the princess became frightened as if Ryo-ohki is a mouse and she lifted her dress to avoid jumping onto the little critter. And then, she stopped to see Ryo-ohki trying to get her attention.

"Meow!"

"Ryo-ohki!" Aeka nearly had herself look so silly and then she tried to shoo the cabbit off, "Sh! Sh! Go away, you dirty little thing!"

"Meow?" Ryo-ohki mewed as she draws closer to Aeka, the princess backs off. A few paces later, Aeka then said, "All right then, you just stay right here and I'LL be the one to go away. Now don't you dare follow me." And as Aeka climbed the stone steps, Ryo-ohki just followed not far behind her. As Aeka told the little cabbit not to follow her and Ryo-ohki hid herself in the greens.

Suddenly, Aeka noticed that next to Ryo-ohki is standing next to the Royal Teardrop flower and she plucked it. It reminds her of Yosho and her home planet of Jurai. "No, it couldn't be," she murmured to herself.

 _"It matches the color of her eyes."_

" _One day, when I grow up, I will become a bride, won't I, Onii-sama?"_

Aeka never felt this depressed since the uneventful separation of her only elder half-brother. And she cried as some of her tears fell on her dress and then on Ryo-ohki, who is trying to comfort her. "Leave me alone," she stifled as she covered her face, "Please, just leave me alone."

Ryo-ohki sadly walked away for a moment, until she started to sniff around for a flower to help cheer poor Aeka up and she holds a plucked red and white flower in her mouth and gave it to the violette princess. Aeka knew that hating little Ryo-ohki was actually lying to herself as she petted the cabbit.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[In Aeka and Sasami's room]

Ryoko had just finished her fighting session and peeped into their room to find the blade. She checked the unique drawers, wondering where did Aeka hid it. And then she looked at the holographic picture of Yosho in his prime. She knows that he's still here, incognito, as an old man. But her search for her precious item has to be halted because she hears Sasami calling out for her older sister and she teleported through the wall.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Back with Aeka & Ryo-ohki]

"So, tell me, what should I do now?" Aeka asked the young and pampered cabbit, "With my spaceship out of commission I can neither fly nor communicate with my people. The only clue I have is the blade. I wonder..." She looked into the lake in the distance. "...could my brother really be... Oh, but you don't understand the words I said."

But then Ryo-ohki scampered off to point Aeka out to something as the princess followed the cabbit. As she called for Ryo-ohki, she came across a training field and climbed up a tree to see where Tenchi is practicing his swings against a tethered piece of wood while trying not to trip on the wooden obstacles.

"Tenchi, watch your feet," Katsuhito warned, and sure enough, Tenchi missed that footing and slipped, right into his back, without getting poked by the stumbling sticks, as Naruto dimensionally uses his hands to drag him out of the small field without injuring the apprentice too much as he tosses Tenchi onto the flat plain.

"Try harder, nitwit," Naruto commented, "If you give the enemy an inch, he/she will surely kill you." Then both grandfather and grandson positioned themselves with the "basic patterns" while Naruto acts as the witness.

While Aeka notices the beginning of the routine, Katsuhito said, "Ready!"

"Hai!" Tenchi replied as both warriors charged at each other with their bokken blades.

The scene where Aeka was watching reminds her of Yosho and his fighting styles and routines of the Royal Juraian Family. And when she was about one step closer to the whereabouts, the branch she was supposed hanging onto suddenly broke off as she screamed on the way down. And Tenchi heard the disturbance when Katsuhito conks his grandson with a weird pose as he asked, "What's the matter, Tenchi? You're a sitting duck!"

"Old man, I'm sure that this isn't part of your routine, now was it?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Katsuhito plainly answered.

And Tenchi looked to see Aeka...in an awkward position as part of her dress is revealing her legs and he smacked himself in the face in the embarrassment.

"Yeee-ouuuch! Why must I suffer from this kind of disgrace?" Aeka rhetorically asked and hastily covered her privates when she saw Tenchi witnessing the incident.

When the young Masaki moved down the embankment, he sees Aeka injured from the fall, leaving her with a gash on her leg and a twist on her ankle. He realizes that she can bleed like any human would have.

And before Aeka asked Tenchi's grandfather about his sword training, Naruto quickly summoned forth some bandages and some astringent to wipe the wounds off of Aeka. He warned that the injury is going to sting for a moment as he poured the disinfectant onto the cut and then wrapped the bandages to support the bad sprain and to cover the wound.

Katsuhito warned Tenchi that Aeka has to not use her foot for a while until it heals for at least a week and that she has to get to the house, promptly.

Naruto then said that he needs to check on Ryoko to see if she didn't get herself into trouble and told him that there's a shed nearby because the rains are coming in fast. He also said to look out for Ryo-ohki, because she can't resist a particular food item.

Tenchi didn't understand what the Beast-man godfather meant as the men of wisdom made their way back to the respective houses, leaving Tenchi alone with Aeka.

 **-NNFN &R-**

And soon enough, it hit! A sudden downpour is drenching the Okayama countryside.

 **[In the Masaki residence]**

Ryoko and Naruto are lying next to each other on the couch, feeling rather tired from watching the showers outside.

"Ryoko-neechan. Naruto-oniichan. Please stop the rain," Sasami requested, "My sister and the others are still outside."

Naruto turned to Sasami and plainly explained, "Little Miss, you're asking the wrong person for this kind of question."

"Heeeh... You got to realize that this planet doesn't have its own weather control system, so I'm afraid we can't help you on that," Ryoko added.

"And Aeka-chan still has the blade with her," the husband included, "Maybe Tenchi will win her over to give it up somehow. It'll be a win-win situation for Tenchi and for us."

"Oh, Darling, you are such a genius!" the wife gleefully praised her husband with a kiss. Of course, they have to stop for a moment, because Sasami was watching them and he asked, "Do...me a little favor, will you, Sasami-chan? Go and...hop it to the kitchen and help get dinner ready? My Honey and I are going to have a moment to ourselves for a... private session in the showers."

He summoned forth two doubles - one to help her with the cooking and the other to practice playing with a European-style mandolin to appropriate the setting. And both the Hakubis went to the bath-room to take a much needed shower to reinvigorate themselves and another "lesson in love" together.

( _Confidentially, the Naruto double is playing "Mandolin Rain" and other tunes fashioned for the instrument_.)

 **-NNFN &R-**

 **[At the shed]**

Tenchi took Naruto's advice and carried Aeka inside to get out of the rain, just in the nick of time. He set her down on the bench and removed his shirt and his towel around his shoulders. Aeka blushed at Tenchi's bare chest. So the young Masaki found a box full of kindling timber and set it at the open area at the center and used a lighter to ignite the low-smoking wood as a makeshift fireplace to keep Aeka warm while Tenchi waits outside as the former undresses herself - from the obi (sash), the kimono slip, the irotomesode, and then the hiyoku, until she is down to her nagajuban.

( _Aeka is more of a traditionist kind of woman that wears multiple layers of clothing the way a middle-to-high class young women formally wear in the olden days of Japan._ )

As she was wiping the some of the rainwater off of herself, she hears something crawling around the shed - a small creature with a pair of yellow eyes hopping and jumping around until it landed on Aeka's chest, making her give off a terrible shriek that got Tenchi's attention. When they calmed down, they realized that it was Ryo-ohki that lunged at Aeka, nearly giving her a sheer heart attack. The little cabbit is feeling very lonely as she mewed. But by the time the two people gotten themselves a little too close, Aeka and Tenchi felt surprisingly closer than ever. To break the ice of uncertainty, Aeka invited Tenchi to come near the fire, where it's warm.

While Ryo-ohki was roaming around, Aeka confesses, "I guess I must have misunderstood certain things about you. Since you were with Ryoko and Naruto, I thought that you were one of their crew members."

"Well, we weren't," Tenchi replied, "But I think it all started when I opened the gate."

"The gate?" Aeka asked.

"Nearby, there's a cave where my godparents were locked in it."

"My dear brother must've done it."

"Yosho...that's what the records said. Can I ask you something? What are you going to do now?"

"I know I cannot return back to my home planet now. I must continue the search for my dear brother... Only, it's hard for me, since I have no known relatives on this alien planet."

"Aeka-san, Please stay with us as long as you like!" Tenchi pleaded, "I'm the one responsible for all of this. And besides, we're "related", too...I guess."

"Yosho is my half-brother," Aeka explained, "You may think that it's rather odd to marry your closest relative, but even though my parents arranged the engagement, and he's already married to my grandmother's secretary, but I was still happy about it."

* * *

( _To elucidate, Aeka and Yosho have the same father, but different mothers. Because of the laws of royalty, they were to be betrothed to each other by their parents' arrangement to keep the bloodline..."pure". Aeka doesn't know the whole truth that belies in the marriage and love with those that she cherished. To compensate the problem, Aeka was genetically modified to the person that she wished to be; in this case, to be more like her stepmother._ )

* * *

"But just...just to think that I won't be able to share this feeling with him. I don't... I don't know what to do anymore..." And Aeka sobbed, knowing that her quest is beginning to become seemingly hopeless.

But then, Tenchi surmises, "His ship... It must have been destroyed, much like yours was... That must be it. And he was forced to..." (Aeka looked at Tenchi with tear-stained eyes.) "Well, so...you should... Cheer up! You should cheer up!" And that made the poor princess feel a whole lot better.

Ryo-ohki came by near Tenchi trying to get his attention. She seemed to be fascinated by a basket of carrots. So he picked one up and tossed one to the floor and the cabbit gave off the soulful eyes as she appreciated the vegetable that she liked as she started eating it like a rabbit.

"I can't believe you grow up to be a spaceship, right?" Tenchi asked the little cabbit and she replied with a simple, "Meow."

 **-NNFN &R-**

The rain has finally let up as the campfire was put out as Tenchi helped carry Aeka back to the house. As he walked the pathway, with Ryo-ohki carrying a bunch of carrots on her back. Tenchi was thinking about visiting his godparents' former tomb in the cave, but Aeka pointed to the "Sacred Tree of the Masaki Shrine" first. It was said that if a person makes a wish on a full moon, it will come true, or if one prays for rain, it can happen. So Tenchi takes Aeka to the tree.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[At the "Sacred Tree"]

Tenchi set Aeka down on one of the roots of the Sacred Tree as she investigated it. "No doubt about it. This is Funaho, named after Dear Brother's mother," she explained, "Like my Ryu-oh, this is the heart and soul of the ship.

"So this tree can turn into a spaceship?" Tenchi questioned.

"No," the violette princess answered, "This tree had taken root. It won't become a spaceship now." And she uses the Ōken blade and tapped Funaho's trunk and the energy from the blade connects itself to the tree as it began to glow and plays back the memory projected in front of Tenchi and Aeka.

The memory shows Yosho with Naruto as the Juraian pilots Funaho while pursuing an out-of-control Ryoko and Ryo-ohki as they come across Earth.

Then the memory shows Yosho and Naruto (in his Zoanthrope Fox Form) fighting against Ryoko. And the damaged warship fired piercing bolt shots past Ryo-ohki's shielding, causing it to be scuttled as it and some of the missed shots created craters on the land, inadvertently forming the lakes and rivers flowing throughout present day Okayama, Japan.

And finally, the battle-worn Naruto yelled at Yosho, who is suffering from a minor head wound, "Hurry! Go for the throat! Don't worry about me, just do it!", as he binds himself with the wild Ryoko, preventing her from causing any more harm to Yosho and the other witnesses. And the Juraian aimed his blade at both the Hakubi's necks and stabbed them through. The Ōken blade extracted the gem from Ryoko's throat and absorbed into the pommel as Naruto and Ryoko's lives "left" their bodies. They were later buried into a tomb inside a cave where they were laid to rest.

The playback was finished as Aeka knows that Yosho is still alive somewhere in this planet. And then she apologizes to Tenchi, "Forgive me. I've been very cruel to you." And she returns the blade to him and explained, "I learned that you are indeed related by the Royal Blood of Juraian Family. I am asking you to help protect us until by dear brother is found."

Tenchi barely knows how to handle the Ōken properly, as he was given the responsibility by the violette princess. But then, Sasami and Ryo-ohki came by, as they were walking the stepping stones. The skynette girl asked Aeka where she had been, as she had been worried about them after being stuck in the rain.

"I'm sorry, Sasami," Aeka apologized, "Did you get come all this way by yourself?"

"Mm-mm," the younger sister said, "Naruto-oniichan and Ryoko-oneechan are with me and then Ryo-ohki-chan met us halfway."

And the cabbit climbed on Sasami's shoulder with a confident "Meow".

"Well, well," Naruto remarked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that those two have finally gotten along with each other. Isn't it, Darling?"

"It certainly is a friendly atmosphere, Honey," Ryoko agreed as Tenchi and the girls see the Hakubis walking on the water and then teleported next to the young Masaki.

Naruto puts his elbow lightly on Tenchi shoulder and said, "I guess you took my advice and used the shed for shelter, didn't you?"

"We couldn't make it back to the house, so, yeah," Tenchi admittingly agreed.

"And you got the blade back from Aeka-san, after convincing her?" Ryoko noticed as she gave her godson a pat on the shoulder, "Well done."

"Actually, I returned the blade to Tenchi," the princess elucidated.

After a pause, Ryoko chuckled as questioned, "Was there something that we missed out?"

"Tenchi and I are related by blood," Aeka said, "It's really none of your business."

"None of our business‽" Naruto exclaimed with Ryoko fuming with electrical sparks, "We came all this way to help you and this is the thanks that we get?"

Then the Hakubi couple sarcastically said together, "Well, excuuu~se me!" And they teleported to a different location.

Sasami felt rather sorry for them, while both Tenchi and Aeka exclaimed, "To help us?!"

Then the Masaki called out, "Hey, Ryoko! Naruto! It's all a big misunderstanding. We didn't mean any harm!"

But Aeka said, "Forget them for now, let's go."

"But you never know what they're going to do when they get upset," Tenchi concerningly stated.

"Oh? And here I thought you were going to protect us," Aeka sarcastically retorted, and she requested Tenchi to carry her back to the house.

Sasami and Ryo-ohki gave out a sighing remark as they enjoyed the sunny skies of Planet Earth.

 **§**

 **To be continued...==»**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, another day, another writer's block. After the hectic weeks of regular life outside the typing. It's going to a relative's house for the weekend, visiting the Kids' carnival while dressing up in Halloween costumes and a visit to a church far different from our regular community. Not to mention it was also a celebratory event for one of them as a Mexican restaurant, with an unusual committee singing out. As of when I finishing typing and publishing this chapter, there's a particular event I want to check out, that is more of a local event and all the BBQ I wanted to taste. Could it be one with a good sauce and well-cooked beef or will things not turn out just right?

But I digress, you noticed that I somewhat changed the scenarios a bit, but I'm trying to stay close to canon. It proves that I'm just a regular writer wanting to make an adaptational point of quality. Also, about Aeka's attire, I could be wrong, but researching what articles of clothing that she wore can be complicated in explaining which pieces of clothing goes where, besides the kimono and the obi sash. How she and possibly even other women formally wear many layers of lightweight clothing is not for me to explain. Just look it up.

Also, if you think there wouldn't be any conflict between Aeka and Ryoko, you better think again. They'll fight like a mother-in-law feuding against her daughter-in-law from time to time, And keep in mind, I'm using the Ryo-ohki timeline and not its branch-off continuities, so characters Nagi, Ken-ohki, Kiyone (Tenchi Universe and Tenchi in Tokyo), and even the characters from the Pretty Sammy and Magical Girl series are likely out of the question. Although, it's a good suggestion, I'm not planning on using them just yet. Not without the additional material, that is.

The heat of the moment will be on!

\- blukmage19


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Mihoshi and Kiyone Fall into the Land of Stars_

* * *

 **Foreword** :

After giving some thought from watching a video of facts about Tenchi and how some characters like Kiyone Makibi didn't show up, other than the alternative renditions of Tenchi (i.e. - No Need for Tenchi TV Series; Tenchi in Tokyo; Ai Tenchi Muyo; Pretty Sammy series, etc.).

So I asked myself, "Why don't I add a little twist into the OVA version in this story?"

And there you have it. I hope you're satisfied.

* * *

 **§**

[Outer Space, Swan Constellation]

Kagato, with the Battleship Soja, is on the prowl as multiple cruise and battle ships from the Galaxy Police (or GXP for short) prepare to open fire laser beam cannons, missiles, and mines against the humongous Soja, but then, everything went SNAFU as some of the missiles and the beams inadvertently destroyed some of their own allied GXP ships, while the other cruisers collided against Soja's shielding and tough armor plating. The battalion unit and its occupants were decimated within the sound of the silence of Outer Space.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[At a different Galaxy, GXP Headquarters]

Commander Tigure (who is a Wau; a humanoid beastman) is in a rut, sorting out the paperwork, and said to the incoming line, "7th Headquarters, Commander Tigure speaking."

It was the Grand Marshal Minami Kuramitsu (who is a male Seniwan), that appeared on the holographic communicative lines.

"Commander, it's been a while," he addressed to the Wau.

"Marshal!" Tigure enthusiastically exclaimed, "It's good to see you, old friend."

"Yes. However, we've gotten urgent bad news about the most wanted criminal Kagato."

"Kagato?"

"He was last spotted at the ancient ruins of Planet 617 (Cygnus), Area 3, in the Swan Constellation. The troopers contacted the patrol fleet and they gave chase. But they were then ultimately destroyed when they came into contact with the enemy. There were no survivors. We figured that Kagato has escaped into the Solar System. Initiate search immediately."

"Ho!" Commander Tigure obeyed as the Marshall hang up the line.

After a brief sigh of exasperated relief, Tigure relaxes himself on his work chair when his subordinate, Captain Nobeyama arrived with a fresh cup of coffee to give to his Superior.

"Isn't it terrible of what happened?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Tigure answered, "By the way, who is patrolling the Special Protected Zone (SPZ) of the Solar System?"

The Captain answered with a sense of uneasiness, "That would be... Detective First-Class (DFC) Kiyone Makibi and... DFC Mihoshi Kuramitsu..."

That name made the Commander nearly gagged as he coughed out some of the coffee he was drinking and he uses a napkin to wipe the liquid off of his mouth and grimacingly said, "Those two‽ No way we have a budget large enough to spend on their pay grade!"

"But, Commander, DFC Hakibi is a top-notch officer and DFC Mihoshi is an excellent detective," Nobeyama explained, "And they worked well with her former partner Noike Kamiki Jurai for a while, only..."

"Only their service records stink! That's all," CDR Tigure growled as he pointed out the mess, "Just look at this! Do you know what these are at my desk?"

There were misconduct reports and a lot of bills strewn across the desk.

"And most of those were done by the actions of a single team of dimwitted officers," the commander explained.

"And that would be DFC Kiyone and Mihoshi?" Nobeyama guessed.

"You got it," Tigure replied with a stern look.

That was when the captain has an idea to do something with his subordinate and a way to pay off the bills - by sending their patrolwomen on a suicide patrol mission to find Kagato so she can call in for backup. It's more like sending them into a nest of venomous asps. It'll mostly break Mihoshi's family's hearts, namely her Grandfather Minami, Aunt Mikami (Headmistress of Galaxy Police Academy and the current Head of the prestigious family), her mother Mitoto (the natural-borne scullery maid that pops up from time to time), and her younger brother Misao (who is away with his battle fortress Choubimaru, with his assistant Mashisu), but when the commanding officers planned to use the detectives as insurance for a major pay-off...

It's simply elementary that greed and corruption are starting to get the better of them...

 **-NNFN &R-**

[The Solar System, Outside the Reaches of Saturn, in a private Cruise battleship]

Mihoshi (a Seniwan appeared to be in her early 20's and the lessee of the ship), is a practicality overworked detective as she finally gets her chance to get some down time, watching her favorite comedy show («Gimme a Break, Will Ya?»), and Kiyone (a humanoid in her early 20's) is doing a simulated target practice game to hone in on her shooting skills and sharpening her civil duties (with the pictured faces of Mihoshi, crooks, and civilians to help distinguish them to be friend or foe) when she overheard to the incoming message and called for her partner to report to the bridge from the captain. However, Mihoshi is a bit of a slob when it comes to getting things organized, as she tripped, stubbed, toppled, and spilled herself from many things in her room, and Kiyone gets herself caught in the middle as they hastily tried to get to the bridge to pick up the line.

Captain Nobeyama yelled from the screen to the disheveled and messy detectives, "You're late! What have you been doing, you two‽" And he sees his subordinates looking like they're living in a post-modern mess and like exhibitionists who were wearing nothing but their undergarments and officers' caps.

"Sorry, sir!" both detectives apologized and Mihoshi cluelessly replied, "Can we be of service, sir?"

""Can you be of service"‽" Nobeyama exasperated parroted, "Just what the devil are you two wearing? You both look and act just like the Dirty Pair!"

* * *

( **A/N:** _To be specific, Kei Tonguu and Yuri Shimazu - AKA: The Dirty Pair - are two of GXP's other bottlenecks that were patroling in a different planetary system that tended to make messes of themselves in both life and in their duties, particularly when they are in their scantily-clad uniforms; as Kiyone is currently in her sky-blue thong panties and strapless bra set and Mihoshi in her black bikini panties and her black A-shirt. In their haste, Kiyone finds that her uniform got stains from the madness inside Mihoshi's quarters and she and her partner were forced to undress themselves when they just answered the line_.)

* * *

The Solar System detectives found themselves utterly and relatively out of uniform and shrieked as they blushingly excused themselves. Kiyone switched the monitor to a different camera facing the back of the captain's head to give them a moment of privacy as she and Mihoshi get themselves dressed and put on their spare uniforms properly from the built-in cleaning closet.

And finally, Mihoshi switches the screen back to front-view as the captain clears his throat and barked, "We have a serious problem. Kagato, one of our most wanted criminals, is heading in your direction that you are in charge of patrolling, so pay attention, Detectives Makibi and Kuramitsu. If you locate him, contact the Special Prosecutor and we'll take over from here. Remember, he's very ruthless. Understand?"

"Ha! (Yessir!)" Mihoshi complied with a salute, "We will prove ourselves by bringing in Kagato."

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone exclaimed.

Nobeyama felt apprehensive from what his subordinate just misinterpretly said, "Wait! You're the Marshal's granddaughter. If you go off like that and something happens, then I'll get blamed!"

"Captain, I'm a GXP officer and danger is my business," the ditzy detective adamantly said, "Don't worry about my family. Tell them that I'm off to do my duty."

"No! Stop! Listen to me, for heaven's sake!" the captain tried to reason, but Mihoshi said, "We're on our way now, so we're getting off the line. And don't worry, you can count on us."

"Wait a minute, Mihosh..." And the line was cut off.

"Mihoshi, you idiot!" Kiyone grabbed her partner's uniform collar, "We're supposed to keep watch for Kagato, not apprehend him! He's much too powerful for us alone to even confront him!"

The blonde detective seated herself in the pilot's seat and said, "But Kiyone, we don't know who Kagato really is. Maybe that criminal isn't as dangerous as our superiors thought he is."

So she asked her mechanical assistant Yukinojo about the profile of Kagato.

 **»Space Pirate Kagato,«** Yukinojo pulled up the data, » **AKA Ruins Buster. Estimated age: at least 5000 years. Former assistant of missing scientist Washu Hakubi and was involved against the presumably deceased husband and wife pirate team, Naruto and Ryoko Hakubi, who have serious conflictions with him because they have witnessing connections with Washu. Kagato controls a huge, stolen battleship called Soja and have been ravaging cultural assets all over the known universe. The number of ruins looted and destroyed: 3326 and counting, with the number of cultural artifacts stolen: Unaccountable.«**

Mihoshi is amazed at how infamous Kagato really was, while Kiyone has to swallow her fear of the culprit's profile.

 **»This is no time to be impressed, Mihoshi-dono (Lady Mihoshi)!»** the computer rebuked, **»Are you ready for the really long details?«**

While Yukinojo explained about Kagato's 3± mile long rap sheet, Mihoshi distracted herself with her dimensional cube from its cottontail dormancy and anything that she didn't want just materialized and fell in front of Kiyone (much to her bad luck). "Oh, come on! All I want is to get a cup of brewed space coffee!"

 **»Are you even listening carefully, Mihoshi-dono?«** Yukinojo sternly questioned, with Kiyone giving an agreeable angry look of her own.

"Oh, that's enough," the ditzy woman grumbled, "We just got to track him." And she sets up the coordinates to begin the search...after giving the stubborn engine a "kickstart" as she decided to cruise the system for a while.

And Kiyone is really going to regret the mission the superiors are making her to do, especially with Mihoshi in the driver's seat.

However, the Makibi would rather find the witnesses that may lead to the suspect than for her to lose her sanity, And what Kiyone really wanted...no, needed is a much well-deserved vacation for herself, without the Buttinskiys (that are the quirky Kuramitsu family and GXP) around to spoil things... On some beach on whatever planet will do and maybe get a less stressful part-time job... However, she has to keep her thoughts on the career, whether she likes it or not.

So there they go, off to the great yonder of the Solar System. But not before Kiyone reposted, "Mihoshi, you are an impossible case!"

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Earth - Autumn, At a rural inn]

The Masakis and company traveled by van to their destination. When the left passenger doors were opened, an extremely energetic Sasami yelled out, "We made it, we made it. Onee-sama! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Sasami, you being too loud," Aeka rebuked, "It's simply impolite."

"Oh, come now, Aeka-chan," Naruto chided as he teleported himself through the van's atomic structures, "Let your sister be herself for once. I bet you were like that when you were Sasami's age."

"That's none of your business, Naruto!" Aeka argued as she took Sasami to the koi pond.

"Oh, well," the beast-man shrugged as he escorted his lovely wife by the hand and helped gather the luggage.

The elderly hostess of the inn came forward and welcomed her guests as she talked to the head of the household, "Well, thank you coming, Nobuyuki-san. You're off to a busy year."

The head of the household chuckled from the flattery as the hostess asked, "Are all of these Tenchi's girlfriends?"

"Not all of them," Nobuyuki explained, "Tenchi's godparents came along, too. So please bear with us."

Somehow, the hostess couldn't help but recall of Naruto and Ryoko as if they were the two ghost versions of themselves that gave her and her former fellow neighbors quite a frightening experience after the end of a certain conflict years ago.

Meanwhile, Tenchi is grumbling about why does he have to carry so much luggage the girls are towing. That's when Ryoko reappeared and sit on the suitcase that he was carrying.

"Oi, can we help you?" she asked.

"Hey, it's heavy! Really heavy!" Tenchi grunted from holding the luggage and his annoying godmother, "Get off!"

"Darling, lighten up," Naruto chided and his wife floated away from the load and embraced her husband, who then said to his godson, "Hey, Tenchi, we need to talk to you."

But the Masaki scolded, "What about it? Now, just remember that you're not in my house and people will start giving us a bad name! Just act normally. The old lady is very nice to us. Anyway...do behave yourselves."

Naruto and Ryoko sat cross-legged as they feeling very annoyed that their godson is acting like he's the boss. So Ryoko angrily questioned, "Now why do you have to treat your godparents like that?"

"You've been flirting along with Aeka-san, weren't you?' Naruto agreeingly suspected,"

"And just what do you mean?" Tenchi asked while moving some more boxes.

"You've changed, Tenchi-miboyo," the godfather vaguely explained and Ryoko explained, "That time with that girl and making out in the shed... You've been acting pretty strange since then."

"I'm not acting weird, if that's what you're getting at! There's nothing to explain!" Tenchi blatantly denied with an embarrassing blush.

"You see, there you go again," Naruto stated, "You're not good at hiding your poker-face, when you keep giving off those lustful thoughts." And the godparents teleported themselves and reapperated themselves, floating sideways next to their godson as Ryoko warned, "That "Ayeka" is scary, you know. Have you forgotten that we risked our lives for you and your closest kin?" And her cat-like tail is pointing wildly.

"Oh, come on, will you‽" Tenchi worryingly commanded, "What if somebody sees you like that?"

But Ryoko embraces her godson and tries to charm Tenchi with her motherly ways, "Oh, Tenchi, why don't you spend some time with your godparents?"

"Don't talk stupid," Tenchi disagreeingly scoffed as he instinctively tosses Ryoko aside.

Then Naruto catches his wife and declared, "Really, then? So it's fine to spend time with that terribly uptight woman and not with us? Just for that, you'll must to pay the penalty for your foolishness." And the beast-man snapped his fingers before he and Ryoko disapperated. And the luggage mysteriously levitated themselves and crashed into Tenchi as he was sent flying into the back end of the van.

"What's their problem‽ What do they want with me?"

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Later, in the divided onsen]

In the men's side, Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Naruto already disrobed themselves. The Masakis are wearing towels to hide their modesty while Naruto shapeshifts himself to be more human-like and wears a fundoshi (loincloth) for the sake of the other patrons - the men couldn't match his quality in manliness and the women (other than his wife) would get the wrong impression and simply be infatuated with his body and his manhood. (Not to mention, he is circumcised.)

But right now, there's a completely different problem at hand...

"Peeping‽" Tenchi exclaimed before getting bonked by his shameless dad who shushed him, "Keep your voice down."

"Nobu-san, are you trying to teach your son to be a masher or something?" Naruto asked with his hand about to form a fist, "You do realize that my wife, the princesses, and Ryo-chan are likely to be on the other side of the fence. And I'm most particularly concerned about Sasami-chan, since she's still just a child."

"Guys," Nobuyuki calmly explained, "When you come to a place like this... You know there are other young women bathing themselves up there. It'd be rude NOT to peek."

"The old lady's going to kill us if she finds out," Tenchi warned his old man and Naruto agreed.

But Nobuyuki paid no mind to his son's warning and boldly said, "Like I'm afraid of that old dragon?" And the puts a hand towel around his face like an old-fashioned thief.

( **A/N** : Think Ebisumaru's face from the Ganbare Goemon series.)

Tenchi asked what was that for and Naruto plainly answered, "Milad, that is what old-fashioned thieves and peepers used to wear, simply to pitifully disguised themselves to get what they selfishly wanted."

This makes Tenchi feel rather peeved as the "peeper" climbed the rocky and bamboo fence to look at the other side as he wanted the guys to see the naked girls.

 ***Hwooo~oh!***

As Nobuyuki looked at women's side, Ryoko casually popped up, probably doing the same thing with the men's side. She then asked while pretending to be clueless, "Yo! And what are you doing here?"

Nobuyuki got caught as he was taken aback from the surprise as he fell into the hot water. Naruto dragged the widower's sorry butt out of there and asked his wife, "Was this trip really necessary, Darling?"

"And miss my chance to have a heart-to-heart talk with Tenchi?" Ryoko remarked before turning to the young Masaki, "And this is where you and my Hubby are at. I was wondering when you two will show up. Come up here where the water is fine."

Tenchi sheepishly complained, "What do you mean "come on up"? Isn't that the Girls' bath over there?" And he pointed his index fingers together in a fidgeting and embarrassing position.

"Mm? Did you say something?"

 **[YooooOOOH~]**

Ryoko entered the men's side... absolutely butt-naked as she is slinking next to her husband's side like a cat as they stood up on top of the rocks. She and Naruto take Tenchi by the hand and the godmother said, "It's much more spacious on my side. Let's go."

Tenchi tried to convince his godparents otherwise, but Naruto said, "I've seen many other women of all kinds from all the journeys that we've been through, but they are nowhere in the same league as my long-faithful wife. And she said that I wouldn't mind joining with her since it really is mixed bath time today."

"Mixed bath‽" Tenchi gasped. Since when did his favorite hotel have such a schedule, he wondered.

"Better hang on to us, or you'll fall," Ryoko singsonged.

And they grabbed their godson and teleported themselves and reapperated themselves in the women's side, while giving Tenchi a playful dive into the water. When the young man resurfaced from the hot water to catch his breath, he inadvertantly got a close-up of Ryoko's "naked glory", giving him a case of the "eye-popping" experience and a nosebleed.

"What's the matter, Tenchi?" Ryoko playfully teases her godson, "You've see us naked before, remember? Back in the cave?"

"Yeah..." Tenchi reluctantly answered, "But you were just hideous mummies..."

"Tenchi, don't count us off as dead," Naruto playfully chided, "We've been simply "resting" for the last 7 Earth centuries. The mummy routine is to just simply scare ordinary Earthian looters away from our sanctity, otherwise, they'll doomed to be blasted into atoms; not a drop of blood or fat would remain."

The fact that his godparents mentioned unnerves Tenchi as he imagined a common, ordinary, tomb raider getting turned into the atomic structuring of a human. In other words, he gets turned into basically... dust to be blown out of the cave.

* * *

 _(Confidentially, it happened several times in the distant past when marauders and brigands dared to raid the Okayama area and the Masaki lands for their own gain. Most of the cowards were scared stiff and were run off by "bewitching spirits" of both the murdered innocent bystanders and the killed brigands, while the other reckless fools who dared to break into the tomb were never seen nor heard from again, thanks to Masaki-Jurai ingenuity and the Hakubis' scare tactics.)_

* * *

And then Sasami casually walked out from the dressing room with her hair tied to a twin odango, wearing nothing but a pink towel, and with Ryo-ohki is on her head as she sees Tenchi and Naruto and greeted them.

"You're just in time," Ryoko remarked, "Are you alone, besides Ryo-ohki-chan?"

"No, Aeka-onee is with me," Sasami replied before calling her older sister's attention, "Onee-sama, come out!"

Tenchi tries to get away from an "embarras'kin" situation when Aeka rebuked as she exited the dressing room, "Please keep your voice down, Sasami! You've been acting rather rude since you've been hanging around with that couple. Are you listening, Sasa... **!** " The violette princess suddenly stopped when she noticed the naked Ryoko and barely clad Tenchi and Naruto looking at her as she ran back inside the dressing room, utterly feeling like her heart just couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened?" Sasami asked as she followed her nervous-wrecked sister, "Tenchi-oniichan and Naruto-oniichan are here, too, you know."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Aeka blushingly and nervously questioned, "I'll join you later..."

Sasami tried to win Aeka over to join her, the Hakubis, and Tenchi in the baths, but the violette princess obstinately refuses to join, That's when Ryoko phased herself through the wooden wall and grabbed Aeka and said, "Come on, don't be a spoilsport, just come off with it and join us. Tenchi is waiting outside." And Ryoko slowly dragged Aeka through the wall with her.

"Stop it! Please stop it, I said!" the violette princess protested.

"Now why must you be so shy?" the wild Hakubi questioned, "You've gone [whoopee] and [hoochie-coochie] with Tenchi at the shed the other day."

Aeka turned red from the secret and demandingly pressed, "How...how did you know that‽" And she finished phasing through the wall by Ryoko's guidance.

"Elementary, little girl, I've been borrowing Ryo-ohki's memory, since she is a living computer," the former pirate explained as she looked at her husband and Tenchi behind her, while Sasami naïvely watches the older women's conversation. And while Aeka is surprised to see the mostly naked men in the bath, Ryoko then stated, "And you've come so far to join us on a mixed bath day, so go ahead and make up your mind." And she chuckled from the hilarity.

"Don't mind me," Naruto added, "My wife talked me into it."

Tenchi gave off a nervous grin as the scene felt like the suspense is growing and Aeka started to courageously started to walk towards him. But then Ryoko decided to stir things up a bit by grabbing the holding strap from Aeka's towel and suddenly...

Tenchi gets a nosebleed and the princess gave off the strangest look as she finds herself all-nude (with her mesomorphic frame with some curvatures not well-defined like Ryoko's, a pair of round C-cup breasts, a vestige shaped womanhood with some trimmed pubic hair covering it, now showing herself in naked glory in front of the limited public) as she shrieked and hid her modesty in the water.

Naruto just looked away as he whistles a tune as the consequences happened with Tenchi knocked himself out in the water.

"Ha ha ha ha! Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît," Ryoko fakely apologized in a different language as she returned the dropped towel to the annoyed Aeka.

 **-NNFN &R-**

Naruto and Sasami helped grabbed the unconscious Tenchi to a tall rock on the other side of the onsen. The young Masaki thanked the two from nearly drowning himself the same way his father almost ended up.

And then Sasami got a little too curious and noticed, "Your face looks pale and your nose is bleeding." Tenchi covers his culprit as he got himself in a fix, done in by an innocent little girl, "Tenchi-oniichan is a naughty boy!"

"I didn't mean it, I was just...a little dizzy from the hot water, and... Naruto, help me out!" Tenchi asked his godfather for assistance, but the beast-man shook his head and said, "You're on your own, lad. I'm afraid my "magic" can't solve this one, especially with Sasami-chan and Ryo-chan giving you the Baby-doll Eyes treatment."

And sure enough, Sasami and Ryo-ohki gave off their cute, soulful charms and then...

 **[[Cue: Simple Piano Chords]]**

...Tenchi admitted defeat, "Sorry for being naughty... ***blub-blub-blub...*** "

"Good boy, good boy," Sasami patted her brother-figure's head.

 **-NNFN &R-**

As the trio plus one Ryo-ohki peered from the rock, Ryoko said to Aeka, "They're watching us." And the violette looked behind her back as the former pirate stated, "What's so shameful with coming in here naked?"

"There's the trouble with you, Ryoko," Aeka argued, "You're being so insensitive!"

"I wouldn't mind with my husband, but not with Tenchi?" Ryoko calmly countered before teleporting near her rival, "You were going to show your body to my godson sooner or later, weren't you?"

Aeka blushed and turned red for a moment, but rebutted, "I... Well, I'm not an exhibitionist and a show-off like you do!"

"Well, you do bathe naked, right?" Ryoko easily tore through the argument and looked as Aeka's physique, "But you don't seem to be proud of yourself, as you still seem to have an old flame that you're still thinking about. But I can understand that."

Aeka is starting to lose her control of her temper.

"But if I said something offensive, go ahead and tell me."

 ***SMACK!***

Aeka slapped Ryoko's face from losing the battle of the bulge.

 ***SMACK!* *SMACK!***

Ryoko slapped back at Aeka's face twice for insulting her.

The women looked like they're ready and edging for a catfight. Tenchi tries to diffuse the situation, but took the coward's way out and backed off.

Naruto then declared, "Ladies, if you want to settle matters between yourselves, do it on the field of honor and try not to wreck the place. It's much too serene for it to be a total loss."

Then Aeka somewhat agreed, but as she took a deep breath to calm herself and she then stated, "I just about have enough of you and Naruto. If you think I'm simply helpless, you got another thing coming."

"Hm! And you're just a naïve little girl, Princess," Ryoko retorted.

Aeka then summoned her miniature wood pieces and arrogantly said, "This is what I used to stop you the last time you were in your ship. You won't have Naruto's nor Tenchi's help this time."

"Really, but you do realize that Ryo-ohki is next to your sister and I suppose that this is all you can do?" Ryoko pointed the holes in her opponent's defense.

"Talk all that you want, but anyway, you have sealed your doom," Aeka declared as her wood golems use their abilities to bind her foe, But this time, Ryoko knew better and teleported out of the wrappings and smacked Aeka's face with a flying somersault and landed herself on the boulders with ease as she cackled with a taunting laughter.

"You demon!" Aeka angrily called out after rubbing her nose from the impact.

That's when the Hakubi explained, "This time, it's my turn to show you why I'm called Ryoko (魎呼) - the devil caller."

The Mōryō spirits are coming from the earth towards the Hakubi's beckoning.

"I have the ability to call out the spirits from any place under the sun, wherever I want."

Some of the spirits were deflected off from Aeka's shielding as she arrogantly remarked, "Is that really supposed to scare me?"

"No, but I'm just getting started, ojo-chan," Ryoko said as she uses the gem in her left wrist to fuse them into a malevolent mist monster. And just when she was about to command her golem to attack and pin down Aeka, the golem suddenly...turned against her.

Naruto realizes that Ryoko is missing something very important, as he yelled, "Darling! You're forgetting something important on your right wrist!" And the mist monster swiped at him, but missed his target, destroying one of the boulders as Naruto avoided another brutal swing and grabbed Tenchi and Sasami out of the mist monster's range.

"He's right," Ryoko somehow goofs herself to a corner, while standing in the gender boundary fence, "I forget that I need a gem on my right wrist to control that monster. And my spare earring gems are in the locker room. Shimata!" And the monster wrecked the fence, missing his prey.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Oh, my. That is actually entertaining," Aeka boastfully laughed at her adversary's predicament, but then she noticed Naruto yelling, "Run, you simpleton!," as the Mist Monster started setting its sights on her. And she quickly took Naruto's advice and ran out of the onsen before the monster wrecks even more havoc as it busted down another boundary fence.

Naruto told Ryoko to help get the civilians and get Aeka away from getting killed by her botched creation. He also ordered Tenchi to get the blade and to put on some pants.

"What about you, honey?" Ryoko curiously asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force that is heading towards our location," the husband forewarned, "Be careful, Darling." And Naruto gave his wife a consolable kiss as they do their part on protecting the civilians in the inn district as he focuses his attention on shooting down some lingering Mōryō spirits.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Meanwhile, back in Outer Space]

Yukinojo and Kiyone are trying to get Mihoshi's attention, but the distracted Kuramitsu has her problems on her watch on her left wrist; it somehow must've malfunctioned or broken or something.

"Sorry," she apologized as Yukinojo stated out a warning, **»Mihoshi-dono, an energy pocket is developing on the 3rd Planet. The location of the ship is...«**

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone interrupted, "Why are you fiddling with that watch of yours?"

"This watch appears to be broken and we don't have the nearest repairman to this contraption," Mihoshi whined, "Oh! I just can't seem to get a response."

 **»Mihoshi-dono!«** Yukinojo shouted.

"Yes? Well, turn us back around, then," the ditzy detective ordered, but then realizes that something is not right as she queried, "Hey, is this right for us to be suddenly speeding around like that in this planetary system?"

 **»Mihoshi-dono, our ship is being drawn into the energy pocket and falling headlong towards it. We're flying out of control!«**

"Oh my, that's not very good news, huh?" Mihoshi cluelessly asked a silly question.

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone started yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE END UP DEAD!" And the ship continue its wild, downward descent towards Earth.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Back at the inn]

Aeka and Ryoko were busy running down the halls, away from drawing the Mist Monster's attention as the violette demandingly yelled, "Do something about this! You summoned that monstrosity, didn't you‽"

"How many times to I have to tell you that without one of real gems on my right wrist, I can't control that overgrown Mōryō!" Ryoko shouted as she kept on running.

"Then why did you do it in the first place‽"

"So I forgot about about the gems, so what?"

"URRRYYYYY!" the Mist Monster growled with a satanic roar as it smashes through the open-air halls.

Then the women came across a crossroad. Aeka took a left side while Ryoko took the right. But Aeka quickly forced to make a U-Turn and caught up with Ryoko and yelled, "Hey, that was a dead end you led me into!"

"Silly me, what was I thinking?" the devil woman rhetorically replied.

They came passed the room where the elderly hostess is residing as Ryoko yelled, "Out of the way!"

"Okami-sama (Hostess), you mustn't come in here. Take cover!" Aeka warned as she hastily ran across the hall.

The hostess couldn't believe the way the young women behave, but then she was nearly trampled by the Mist Monster...nearly, as Naruto dragged the old woman away before it make its tracks.

"Steady there, Obaa-chan, easy does it," the beast-man calmed the old woman down, but then, she suddenly remembered, "Wait a minute. You're - -?"

"Well, what are you expecting? The Grinch?" Naruto rhetorically questioned, "It's almost like you've seen a ghost. Anyway, I'm just a double. The original is busy with the other guests' safety." And then the double poofed itself while the hostess felt like she wanted to have a heart attack and just die from the surprises that she just experienced.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[At the onsen]

Tenchi is wearing his denim pants with Sasami worrying where Aeka and the Hakubis went to. And then they see the monster coming towards them, with Ryoko and Aeka a few lengths ahead of it.

Naruto reappeared himself and said, "The other guests are okay, no other casualties, other than the inn, ya know." He turned to Tenchi and asked, "Ready to take it on, sonny boy?"

The young Masaki reluctantly complied as he took the front line with his blade while Naruto readying his own energy saber. The godfather said, "Remember your training and never give yourself up to the enemy until the bitter end." And Tenchi remembered his long and arduous training with his godfather and grandfather as his blade activated its saber. Then the warriors charged at the Mist Monster and Tenchi sliced at his foe's arm successfully, but the arm regenerated itself. And when the monster prepares to counter-attack, Naruto thrusts his blade into the beast's face, causing some damage to its system.

But just when the fight is still commencing, Naruto sensed the disturbance in the atmosphere and yelled, "Incoming!" And the party noticed that the sky turned dark as an unstable portal is trying to open as a spaceship (in Earthian terms) is coming through as it is falling fast. And then, a miniature black hole started to appear, vacuuming anything that wasn't tied nor anchored down, including the Mist Monster as it got sucked into the hole. Tenchi was nearly dragged, too, but Ryoko and Naruto managed to grab him from being pulled into the vortex. But Tenchi noticed a dark-skinned, blonde-haired woman unconsciously flying towards him, and she bumped off of Ryoko. Naruto also spotted a bluette-haired woman also passed out as he catches her from being pulled in.

Thankfully, the black hole collapses itself.

However, the law of gravity begins to reset itself, and as it was once said, "What goes up, must come down." And Tenchi finds himself falling from at least 30 feet in the air and he started coming down into the water below, hard.

Tenchi was unconscious in the water, with the blonde-haired woman on top of him. And Sasami cried to get her brother-figure to wake up. Ryoko carried the unconscious blonde to a lounge room while Naruto uses his double to carry his knocked out godson and the bluette to separate resting areas.

"Is... *sniffle* Tenchi-oniichan alright, Naruto-oniichan?" Sasami sobbed while asking.

"Don't worry about it, Sasami-chan. Let Tenchi rest for a bit. Right now, we need to talk to those characters," Naruto consolably answered and he and the women went into the lounge, after letting Aeka and Sasami get dressed in their Autumnal clothing.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[In the Reorganized and Cleaned-Up Lounge Room]

Tenchi is on a table with a blanket underneath his unconscious body.

A towel-wearing Mihoshi slowly woke up and found herself on a propped chair and a low table and her head was on top of a towel as a makeshift pillow as she sees the Juraians helping her up. The blonde looked to find that her comrade resting on top of the fully dressed Naruto's lap, wearing the same kind of towel she is currently wearing. Her first thing coming to her mind was where did she and Kiyone ended up into.

Then Sasami asked, "Hey, onee-chan, where did you and the other lady come from?"

Mihoshi took a few moments to sink in and realizes that she has come into contact with the local citizens.

"Actually, not all of us are Earth-borne citizens, girly-girl," Naruto pointed out, "Your partner looked like she still beside herself before she can wake up."

"Excuse me, but we haven't caught your name," Aeka politely stated.

"Forgive my lateness," Mihoshi politely excuses herself, "My name is Mihoshi Kuramitsu and my partner over there is Kiyone Makibi, and..." But then she noticed her GXP watch on her left wrist is missing and Ryoko showed it to her.

Mihoshi had never been so grateful to the woman and the beast-man for helping her and her partner, but she thanked them just the same. But then, Ryoko chuckled and questioned, "And why is it that you from the Galaxy Police doing here?"

Mihoshi was flabbergasted that the Hakubis and the Juraians recognized the uniform (finished being dried by Naruto's standards) and then she explained, "Well, we were chasing a felon who is wanted as Public Enemy № 1, but then we were forced to drawn into the energy field and then we suddenly blacked out..."

Then Ryoko gave the device back to Mihoshi and she thanked her, but then, her presumably broken watch suddenly emitted warning noises. The ditzy blonde wondered how it got to work again and the noise somehow woke Kiyone from her slumber...

"Mihoshi, turn the alarm off, I'm up, I'm up..."

...and then looked into Naruto's eyes as he questioned, "Slept well, Galaxy Policewoman?"

"You!" Kiyone angrily growled, "Naruto and Ryoko Hakubi, the GXP's 2nd Most Wanted Space Pirate Team and ...where's my gun? And where's the dossier?"

But then, she found herself practically disarmed and Naruto says, "Unfortunately, Officer, it was I who have you dead to rights." And he made a gesture like it was a gun and said, "Bang. You're dead."

Nothing happened as Naruto joked with the detectives and brought out the unwet computer containing the dossier profiles. Kiyone snatched the device and looked up Naruto's Profiles as she remembered from Memory as she stated, "Naruto Hakubi and Ryoko Hakubi, with their battleship Ryo-ohki, wanted felons for the destruction of 10 planets and terrorizing 94 colonies. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

The Hakubi couple just laughed at the hilarity of what Kiyone stated and Naruto said to his wife, "So the young detective wanted to arrest us! That's a killer!" Ryoko laughed along as she slapped the officer on the back and said, "Now that's not a bad joke that I haven't heard from in long time!" But then, the laughter stopped when Naruto gave her a serious look and said, "Officer, I'm afraid you need to check on our current profiles, because there's something that you previously overlooked. Have you got a warrant for the charges?"

And while Kiyone frustratingly searched for the details, Mihoshi asked Ryoko, "Say, are you a jeweler?"

 ***Moo~oo!***

Naruto turned to his wife again and said, "Can you believe it, Hun? Your great-great niece from your side of the family called you, my lovely wife, a jeweler."

"Well, once upon a time, I did have knowledge about the making and the maintaining watches and rings," Ryoko replied, and both husband and wife laughed at themselves, before the wife looked at Mihoshi leeringly and said, "Unfortunately, I'm not!"

While Mihoshi is stunned about a fact of knowing that she has two long-lost relatives, Kiyone then demanded, "What gives? All of reported crimes are said to have been eliminated from the system. What is going on here?"

"Why, haven't you heard?" Naruto questioned the hapless bluette and playfully teased her, "The [Statute of Limitations] took effect after our little squabble on Earth where we stayed in there for 700 years. Arresting us for those annulled crimes without a proper warrant isn't going to look good on your records, sweetheart. So right now, I'm afraid that you two are now our prisoners and you're in no position to enforce your demands, Yakuin-san." And he stripped off the strap on the towel, and Kiyone shrieked from nearly fully exposing her naked glory (orange shaped C-cup breasts, toned hourglass physique, "forbidden diamond", and a dark teal/black pubic hair trimmed to a bikini cut covering her womanhood) showing in front of the witnesses, "It's as simple as that, little girl."

{You can't win, Kiyone,} the bluette officer admittingly thought to herself with comedic tears, {You just CAN'T win!}

But suddenly Mihoshi gets a warning message from her now working watch, showing the Wanted Space Pirate Ryo-ohki's profile and is said to be nearby. She ordered the witnesses to be careful as the Felon is somewhere nearby as she picked up her firearm by her neatly folded uniform (It was a laser pistol). And the coordinates said that the target's point of origin is (27.5, -7.8). The ditzy blonde is starting to doubt herself as she isn't ready to face the suspect and she moved closer to the target where Sasami was standing and Ryo-ohki is on top of her head.

"The distance is only... 6? 6...inches‽" Mihoshi checked her watch as the Hakubis tried their darndest to contain their laughter and Kiyone just couldn't believe her eyes as what she sees, as the blonde officer pointed at the cabbit and asked Sasami, "Is... this...?"

"This is Ryo-ohki," the skynette princess innocently replied, "Isn't she cute?"

"Ryo...ohki‽" Mihoshi exclaimed as she gets scared of the little cabbit as it munches a piece of her firearm, "Will you please not eat my gun?" And she fainted on the floor, bumping her head, "That hurts..."

"She's unconscious again..." Sasami murmured, while the Hakubis laughed their heads off from the hilarity. Naruto helped the fainted officer back onto her chair sitting next to him. Mihoshi began to feel like her family is becoming much closer than ever than she realizes as she rested upon his shoulders.

Kiyone wondered why did she have a pitiful excuse for a detective partner who could be related to the formerly wanted space pirates and how did she put herself into such a crisis as to getting caught by them, too.

Then was when Tenchi got back on his feet, as he exclaimed what just happened here and asked who those two women were, when the hostess entered the room and yelled, "Hey! Tenchi, what on Earth is going on here‽" And she dragged Nobuyuki by the ear and exclaimed, "Somebody better explain this nonsense to me!"

It took a while to put things in detail, but anyway, the night began to drag on after that was said and done, after cleaning up the rubble around the inn.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Later that night]

Most of the guests plus Kiyone and Mihoshi were sleeping in their futon beds, when Sasami broke into a sweat from the nightmare she is having.

* * *

 _[Dream]_

 _Sasami is in a unfamiliar scenery with a Sacred Tree in front of her and she is standing on one of its roots when she spotted an unidentifiable battleship flying overhead and a mysterious person shows himself, making a hideous, evil laughter._

 _Then Sasami finds herself all alone in the dark vastness of nowhere crying to Tsunami for help. Then the evil being draws his energy saber, ready to kill his victim on the spot. However, a peculiar fox-man managed to block the slice with his energy saber and said, "You have no power over here, Kagato. If you dare to reproach my friends and family, I'll be there to stop you." And he canceled his blade and then threw a row of punches and chops..._

 _"ORARARARARARARARA! KYUUUU~!"_

 _And the Kagato Nightmare was sent flying and disappeared. The ordeal is over...for now._

 _But before Sasami woke up, the fox-man said to her, "This is just a forewarning of things to come. The enemy is coming by within a month's time and he will search for what he selfishly wanted - the "greatest [matter] in the universe". Tenchi must face against the real adversary soon enough."_

 _And he faded out from the dream._

* * *

[Back into reality]

Sasami woke up, with her odango hair coming undone as she looked to find Ryo-ohki outside watching the night skies, anticipating the forthcoming battles, as did the Hakubi couple watching from on top of the roofing.

Kagato is on the move.

 **To be continued...»**

Meanwhile, in the Battleship Soja, Kagato felt the blows dealing against his body as he tried to invade what he thinks is Tsunami's avatar's dream plane, but then the familiar face that managed to bust through his defenses, making him bleed internally.

"Curse you, Washu! Curse your project and Ryoko for always getting in my way! I'll find ultimate source and the Universe will be mine for the taking." And he lets off an uninterrupted cruel chuckle as he continues his search.

§

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _The Relationships of Ryoko and Mihoshi_

When the Masaki extended family took the van back home, with Naruto and Ryoko flying close by.

Mihoshi and Kiyone ended up staying with the Hakubis as situational P.O.W.s because they were right where their suspects wanted. They were situated in the new 2 story apartment guest building that Naruto, Ryoko, and Nobuyuki (with his plans) have built with the recycled junk and wood that the Hakubis salvaged and reformatted into newer parts. They have plumbing, electricity, water heating, a good foundation, and the codes for better housing; a perfectly built apartment for the guests that took about a week to get it finished from the bottom to the top. The officers weren't given their expansive settings like Ryoko and Naruto's basement bedroom until they have earned their trust.

One day, Kiyone and Mihoshi decided to ask the Hakubis in private about how they are connected with the missing scientist Washu and Kagato.

The couple looked at each other for a moment and then Naruto elucidated the details via recording device.

From what he knows, Washu is Ryoko's mother and the person that saved his life. He also stated that he borrowed a strand of Mihoshi's hair to perform a portable DNA Relation Test and it turned out to be that she and Ryoko have definite proof that they are related as the latter reveals herself to be her Great-great Aunt.

( _In 5000 years' time, you readers probably don't know what if, unless the people have the capabilities to extended the life expectancy by several centuries, if not a few millennia._ )

Mihoshi was shocked to see that she has other relatives. If only her closest kin would only see more of what they are by now, the blonde wondered.

But Kiyone declares that they were getting off-track here, so Naruto continued his and Ryoko's tales.

The couple were only children when they were awakened, and they and Ryo-ohki have to find some planet to stay, after Kagato had betrayed Washu. So they stayed in a planet known as Chakra, in the Elemental Galaxy (similar, but different from Planet YU-48) to begin their education. They stayed in there for a while, after dealing with one crisis after another, as the people became absolutely and increasingly paranoid by the young sojourners trying to do what is morally right and the citizens just couldn't comprehend their smarts, technology, their unusual show of strength, and intuition. And then, after the 4th Shinobi World War was over, Naruto and Ryoko decided to leave Planet Chakra to get a job at the nearby GXP quarters they received via mail to get some formal training and to get a valid marriage license, now that they are 16.

They were later evaluated to have already been modified by a certified scientist and doctor before they begin their training and eventually becoming officers of the Galactic Laws. Of course, the young couple found themselves in several corruptive schemes a time or two within the GXP unit, but they wanted no part in them whatsoever. So they know what to do about the corruption - - the hard way.

One time, they visited the Kuramitsu family with young Minami and his older sister Mikami for a social visit and the Kuramitsus are rather friendly towards Naruto and Ryoko.

After clearing up thousands of cases without much of a hitch, the Hakubis decided to retire as high-ranking officers before venturing off onto many other planets.

Then Ryoko told her part of the tales of the planets she visited, like the Force Galaxy to hone in on their sword skills and moral enlightenment.

They even stopped by the Dragon Galaxy's planets to encounter the diabolical Freiza, the Acrosians, and they army of multiple races of people: humanoid, beastmen, or something else. But they decided to let some of the Saiyan race do the rest of the work while they hold off the enemy.

Then, years later, Naruto, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki stopped by Planet Mystara of the Fantasy System (at a different galaxy) to enjoy life in a simple manner, if they didn't count on several monsters and what appears to be dragons creating chaos in their wake. It was another day, another doubloon in the end of their work.

They even traveled to the planet known as Middle Earth in the Fantasy System to enjoy the sights and do some downtime for many of their hobbies. Unfortunately, they were in the midst of the wars involving the Demonizations of Sauron trying to spoil things for the Hakubi couple and the lowly citizens of man, dwarf, hobbit, elf, and other folk. The couple decided to join in on the fight to help not mainly for themselves, but for the other people. After Sauron is destroyed once and for all, they stayed in the planet for a few centuries. They even helped adopt the parentless children to raise them as their own, since they still fear that Kagato would use their child or children (biological or not) as hostages, and that would make the Hakubis absolutely furious. However, they've experienced several cases of the "empty nest" problems now and then as the children grew up and moved away.

Then Naruto took over as Ryoko teared up from the cherishing memories and then said that the destruction of planets and terrorizing the colonies that they were wanted for were actually either someone else's doing and/or that they wouldn't start a riot without just cause.

And then he tells of the time where all of this started when they stayed at Planet Jurai in a different unspecified System. It was peaceful for a few years, until "guess who?" Kagato. He captured and brainwashed Ryoko and Ryo-ohki and attacked the planet for his foolish mission (he says). Naruto and Yosho dragged the fight and flight all the way into the Solar System and the Planet Earth where the Hakubis sacrificed themselves to put an end to Kagato's bewitching terror and stayed in a tomb for 7 centuries until a certain boy unsealed their imprisonment and the eventual involvement with the Juraian Princesses Aeka and Sasami.

"After that, you can guess the rest, ya know."

Mihoshi dozed off from probably not having enough sleep and Kiyone was just amazed that the Hakubi couple have lived so long to experience the joy and pain of the many things in life. To think that they were once former GXP officers before the public dubbed them as space pirates. Maybe she, too, needed a re-evaluation of herself as a person and an officer of the law.

That was when Tenchi called out from outside, "Naruto! Ryoko! Can you lend me a hand? This flying garden project needs some extra helpers!"

"Just a minute. We'll be coming, Tenchi, after we finish our little interview," Naruto replied as they finished a few short questions and stopped the recording. Then he and Ryoko gave them a quick lesson, "Trust us, 5000 years can go faster than you think it is, so enjoy your those moments while it lasted."

And the Hakubis left the apartment to help Tenchi out. But Kiyone asked Naruto where can she contact GXP Headquarters, there was a note left next to her saying, "The Earthian lines don't work like that. However, we not only installed an antenna to let you watch programs from within the range of the galaxy, and we put in a special hotline where they can contact GXP for further instructions."

Getting marooned in a remote planet isn't such a hard life after all.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is what happened when Naruto was partly involved with his life with Ryoko when she and Ryo-ohki weren't being used as puppets by Kagato and his wicked schemes for much of the journey. Trying to from day to day as sojourners of fortune is how they turned out without Kagato messing with them and everybody else's lives, but the rogue former student of Washu will have to do use other means to get what he wanted.

Thanksgiving is not far behind by the time I finished with this chapter. Are you preparing for your part for a Thanksgiving dinner with your friends and family? Are you thankful for the blessings that God gave to you and your family? Well, I got things planning for my part while visiting some relatives, so writing more chapters may slow things down a bit, but I promised to never give up.

By the way, if you noticed the cameo of the Dirty Pair team, I decided to "borrow" the VAs' last names to Kei and Yuri's surnames to make a some sense to the characters. If you like watching the "Dirty Pair" series, then you'll probably gonna like it.

And the heat (of the roast turkey) will be on!

\- blukmage19

 _P.S. - To those who made unnecessary flames, guest or local, if you don't like my typing and my frequent use of pronouns, then too bad. You're getting your stories, so sit down and shut up!_


	6. Chapter 5 (Revised)

-Foreword-

Ladies and gentlemen, to avoid confusion with the OVA scenarios with this fanfic, "Kiyone Makibi" is not to be confused with "Noike Kamiki Jurai", despite some similarities, or with Tenchi's mother. She will be the officer that never did quite pan out in the original story, even though she appeared in the most other sub-series.

And Tenchi's mother is to be dubbed as "Achika", daughter of Yosho (by his common law wife, Airi), during his stay on Earth, and after an unfortunate string pf circumstances, they came to terms as family, and Achika later married Nobuyuki (of Juraian/Earthian descent from a different branch in Yosho's extended family). She has a daughter Ten'nyo that is much older than Tenchi, and she hasn't been fully introduced to him as his sister, because she is often away on important business trips (I'm not saying where).

(Note that I'm borrowing the data from the original story to mesh and rearrange it into the rather "semi-botched" OVA scenario.)

There's also a family friend named Rea that has been helping take care of Tenchi after Achika passed away. She is working as a secretary with Tenchi's father Nobuyuki and lately have been dating the widower for a while. You might know her being a like mother to Tenchi and Ten'nyo's half-brother, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Also, note that Aeka is considered to be close off to 17 (in Stardate Years) in this story, plus 700 years during her and Sasami's space-time cold storage. Just don't ask about their distant genetic relationship towards Tenchi.

We'll see how this version turn out at a future planning.

I hope…

»-Line Break-«

 **Chapter 5**

 _Kagato Attacks!_

 _(The Battle in the Soja - Part 1)_

§

[In Naruto and Ryoko's Empty Tomb]

Kagato explored the empty tomb as he notices that his targets have left. He uses a demonic flame to leave a mark in his location. There were no traps hidden inside, as if he was being "welcomed" by its denizens. He then teleported himself back into the Soja's cockpit (complete with a deluxe pipe organ), overlooking the location of his prey and everything else for his wanting.

"So I've got the Juraian Royal Family, the Crowned Prince Yosho, and the Princesses before me here," he said with a semi-mechanical voice, "Ryoko... It looks like you've set it all up just for what I desired."

But then, as his computer materializes what looked like a little surprise from an ardent admirer anonymously given to him in the form of a digital personal letter, and he read the entire inscription:

 _To Kagato,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _We seen plenty of chickens_

 _And so are you!_

;-P

 _With regrets,_

 _Your Local, Friendly Fox_

Kagato was furious at the letter that his most hated enemy (besides the GXP and Yosho) that rudely gave him. But then, he reads the post script:

 _P.S. - If you dare to come at us with evil intentions, remember... We'll be coming for you not by revenge, but with retribution for the lives of every single being on those planets that you so have ruined and annihilated. You may have destroyed the body, but you cannot and will not ever destroy the spirit of the innocent. Prepare for what's coming to you, you contemptuous corpuscle!_

And the digital letter port exploded, and the computer and its intended target were covered with tons of confetti and ribbons, along with a tag saying, "Boo-ya!"

"Ohh, that loathsome little...!" the space pirate growled as he summoned his mechanical lackeys to clean out the unwanted party trimmings before his plans to raid the residence on Earth comes to fruition.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Early Winter - In the Vegetable Garden]

It has been 2 months since the first encounter with the alien people began as Tenchi (dressed in his light winter clothing and a towel wrapped like a headband) is pulling up some ripened carrots from the ground. It was his turn to harvest the vegetables, besides Naruto and Ryoko.

The garden is meticulously aligned with special Juraian rods that allows plants to grow even when the temperature is too hot in the summer or too cold in the winter, and to help regulate the earth's soil like earthworms tilling the ground. It also acts as a deterrent to keep other vermin (mice, moles, voles; anything that is not Ryo-ohki) away from the garden.

Speaking of Ryo-ohki, she is hiding in the basket, eating some of the carrots, but Tenchi grabbed the cabbit by the ears and complained, "Don't be so greedy. It's your own fault that we have to turn some of our garden areas into carrot patches. At least, we made you eat other things besides carrots."

Ryo-ohki actually did like other foods, like sweet potatoes (the cooked variety), broccoli, cauliflower, anything that doesn't have too much water/liquid content like rabbits can eat without getting digestive issues. But most of the time, she likes carrots.

Back to the issue at hand, the cabbit senses some danger as she yowled and hissed at the skies. Tenchi thought it was some snow falling on the ground, but she scampers away to warn her master of the real, incoming danger that is rapidly approaching.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[In the recently constructed Flying Gardens]

Ryoko and Naruto are now celebrating their official wedding anniversary together. Their 4,984th anniversary to be exact. It's also the month of when they first met after Kagato's mutiny.

The naked couple are now relaxing in the onsen, (Naruto in his usual Fox-man persona and Ryoko in her (rarely-used) partial, cat-tailed Cabbit-woman self), thinking that this is their ideal spot for them to feel relatively at ease as they resumed their making out in a long french kiss after giving each other a prosit and sipped with their saké, still in their mouths. It was some of the new tricks they learned for the old lovers after they browsed through some intimacy details (the rather explicit kind) from books and the universal internet, incognito.*

(* - Naruto uses his computer system to browse what he and his wife wanted by using their digital selves to explore and shoot down some bad data, viruses, and turned the trojans and worms against the original authors that have foolishly sent them out to the public. They even exposed a lot of "Dirty Laundry" to thousands of ill-mannered people all over the world just to create a little chaos. Prankster habits still die hard.)

Back to the matter at hand, Naruto sighingly said to his wife, "It may not be heavenly, but if this is like Paradise, I don't know what if."

"Maybe so, Darling, but out of all the planets that have those vacation spots, this is the most serene location we've ever been into," Ryoko agreed while purring and cuddling her loving husband's cheek.

Just then, Aeka and Kiyone entered the baths, wearing only their towels covering their naked bodies. The women were surprisingly disgusted seeing the troublemaking couple being present in the baths.

They still haven't gotten along with Naruto and Ryoko and their rather tolerable..."jokes". Sure, they are hard workers, but the Hakubis still have their sick sense of humor toward their rivals who wanted them either captured and put them through the justice system or simply wanted them out of their lives, forever and ever.

 _(Mihoshi, on the other hand, did get along with her long-lost aunt and uncle. And she, too, is pretty handy in housework, just to keep herself off of boredom. She's very much like her mother, Mitoto.)_

Naruto said to his wife, "I'll go to a different area to let you ladies have your conversations alone for a moment. No need for men who wouldn't let their women have their moment for a walk in the sun." And he phased himself to a different part of the onsen, leaving the other law-bound women blushing at his integrity (or possibly his manhood). But now, they will have to settle their matter with Ryoko between themselves.

At first, Aeka and Kiyone wanted to leave somewhere else, but Ryoko invited them for a drink of saké that her husband personally made. Initially, they refused, but the Hakubi phased herself towards the two and embracingly said, "Oh, come on, don't be like that. We're on Neutral Ground, remember? I promised Tenchi that my husband and I won't do any trouble towards you and Yakuin-san (Ms. Officer) in this very spot."

[A little later…]

Ryoko poured a small bottle to Aeka's and Kiyone's clay ochoko bowl-cups. Kiyone, currently towelless and relaxing in the water, sipped the rice wine to see if the former space pirate is telling the truth and if there's nothing poisonous in the liquor, and found that it actually tasted delicious.

"Naruto-koishi learned about a special time-displacement room during our stay in the Earth from the Dragon Galaxy," Ryoko explained, "Something about a "Hyperbolic Time Chamber" used to help fighters train within a different flow of time. A day outside would be like a full year in there. So we decided to use the algorithms while staying with our friends to make a perfect place to produce our finest liquor or whatever product in a short about of time; both the saké and the "devil's cut", my favorite part. We also use whatever's needed that takes a lot of time at relatively with less waiting."

Kiyone was surprised that Ryoko and her husband are surprisingly hard workers, despite being (formerly) wanted criminals. The saké she tasted wasn't too weak nor too strong to make her feel inebriated and get drunk. She hasn't had a taste in fine liquor since her initiation in the police academy.

Aeka, however, decided to take the wine in one setting, as Ryoko remarked, "Wow, you sure know how to put this stuff away, princess," and she poured another cup.

"Let me remind you, Ryoko-san," the violette princess said, "We still haven't quite forgiven you for taking us and the officers as your political prisoners." And she drank her 2nd cup.

"Oh, come now," Ryoko retorted, "You're telling me that you're still upset with me and Naruto-koishi? I feel rather sorry for you for failing to seduce Tenchi." She laughed wildly from her fair-weathered friend's misery.

Kiyone wondered what was so great about Tenchi that only Aeka, Ryoko, and a few others know about.

"You're despicable!" Aeka refuted in disgust as she swiped the bottle and poured her own cup, "Tenchi and I are of noble Juraian blood, I'll have you know. *gulp gulp* But you and Naruto are not, even though you're his godparents."

"Sure," Ryoko somewhat agreed, "But it's been only 2 months since you've known Tenchi and a over a week for the officers. We, on the other hand, have known Tenchi since he was an infant. We also have seen people come and go during our stay, from their childhood until the day they die of old age. It's rough for us, being the unique kind of people that can only live through century upon century. But back to Tenchi... oh, he was a cutie pie when he first saw us in our astral selves…"

 _-Flashback-_

And Ryoko recounted the time when Baby Tenchi (age 1) was being carried by his mother, Achika, on their way to visit the tomb. The baby sees both the ghostly couple as his mother wondered if her child looked at where the "demons" that were presiding.

Years later, when Tenchi became a young boy (age 5), he visited the tomb again, when his mother holding a parasol called out to her son, doing an impression of her father, "Oi, Tenchi!"

"Oh, Mother!" Tenchi said as he turned around.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yeah, I thought that you were Grandpa."

Naruto and Ryoko embrace themselves endearingly from seeing the child growing up.

But then one day, on a cold season, the Hakubis were saddened. Achika Masaki have just passed away in her sleep, leaving young Tenchi (age 6), his older sister Ten'nyo _(who's like a splitting image of her mother)_ , his closest kin, and some of the family's closest friends very heartbroken. Tenchi was crying near the tomb over the loss of his mother. Even though Naruto and Ryoko couldn't comfort their godson physically, because of them still being intangible. But they kept vigil over Tenchi, giving the boy some much needed company that the boy never quite knew about.

Later, the Hakubis watched as Tenchi grow up as he plays around the tomb, whether it's catching a dragonfly, letting the boy have his "private" moments (taking a leak), and even watched him cook a sweet potato over a small bonfire of leaves.

"Ah! Come back, hot potato!"

And later, when Tenchi is now becoming a man (age 15) as he was dressed up as a bona fide student, they knew that someday, their godson's destiny would soon change.

"Tenchi!" his grandfather called out.

"I'm coming!" Tenchi responded as he left the site.

It may be another empty nest for Naruto and Ryoko, but this time, it was worth it.

 _-End Flashback-_

"...and we always wanted to have children safely after Tenchi grew up," Ryoko finishing her story, "But now, he treats us like we're some sort of monsters or something. But of course, my loving husband and I love to tease the boy sometimes. You'd understand that, right?"

Kiyone felt somewhat emotional about Ryoko's tales of her exilement on Earth and how she had to watch people live in a rather short life without the use of body modifications to extend their life expectancy and how it broke their hearts time and time again. And she would rather take her liquor lightly as she has to be on duty for anything out of the ordinary.

But then, they see Aeka with her skin reddened like a boiled lobster and is utterly intoxicated as she laughed haughtily, after drinking her full bottle of saké, and said, "Yes, but darling, you were just a mummified husk. *hic* Tenchi wouldn't want to play with a monster for a godmother like you, hee hee hee..."

"Like I care about your sympathies‽" Ryoko growlingly retorted.

"You know, it may not be my business, if you are a godmother to Tenchi or whatever, but the problem with you is that you've been alive for thousands of years. It's your...AGE, you old hag! The truth is that it's annoying to be motherly by an old hag like you."

It made Ryoko simply furious from Aeka's belligerence.

"Just look at my beautiful skin. It's nothing compared to your dried-up epidermis that you soaked up in the hot water for so long, just to soften you up, HAA-HAHAHAHA!"

Ryoko teared up from the hurtful feelings and cried, "You're mean to me! You're so cruel! WAAHAHAHAAAH! Mommy! Mommy…*sob*"

"Now that wasn't very nice, Aeka-chan," a feminine voice called out as a blond-haired vixen-woman, with a physique rivaling Ryoko's, appeared and comforted the crying Hakubi, "Why do you go and hurt Ryoko-chan's feelings, intoxicated princess!"

Kiyone and a slightly sobered Aeka couldn't recognize the mysterious woman that hugged Ryoko like they're sisters and the vixen said, "Oh, come now, don't you recognize little old me?" And the vixen's voice turned manly and said, "It is I, Naruto Hakubi." He resumed to his female voice and whispered, "There, there, Ryoko-chan. We'll find Mommy-dearest soon enough."

And Ryoko felt her sadness going away by her transformed husband's comfort. Then he (she) joined the ladies on their little party. Mihoshi just arrived to come inside the bathhouse and asked them about Tenchi.

[Several saké bottles later...]

Mihoshi then said, "When I that it was Tenchi and Naruto-jisan that saved us from the black hole, maybe... Just maybe, they could be my destiny would lead to a better future. Isn't it funny? And we just met each other, too..."

The Kuramitsu surprisingly held her liquor a little too well, thanks to her family's genetic makeup and strong constitution, and Aeka and Kiyone just couldn't match the Seniwan woman's quality and quantity. Naruto and Ryoko are still glad that they found a member of their long-lost relatives, no matter how... "obnoxiously funny" she is.

Just then, Sasami opened the shoji door and angrily complained while holding her frying pan in her hand, "All right, ladies! How long are you going to stay in the bath‽"

And a peculiar stench messes up the skynette's nose.

"That stench! It smells like bad teeth! Too much saké..."

And Ryo-ohki scampered towards Ryoko and Naruto who warned them with her yowling. And Naruto shapeshifts himself back to his original self as the Hakubis changed into their battle gear just as a familiar foe appeared in front of the small crowd.

"I have finally found you, Ryoko!" he cackled.

"Kagato!" the Hakubis exclaimed as they phased themselves away for a moment.

"AHH! You peeper!" Aeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone yelled and threw whatever's not anchored to the ground at the Pirate's badly timed appearance.

When Ryoko tries to get close to Kagato, she and Naruto were caught in an electrical field set by Kagato, trapping the couple. They felt agonizing pain from Kagato's power, and the Pirate shattered the glass roof and kidnapped Ryoko and made his escape. Tenchi suddenly entered the bath room and accidentally saw the practically naked girls and quickly covered his eyes.

Kiyone ran to Naruto, who finally managed to break free through the trap, as he is feeling rather hurt and angry that his sworn enemy had gone and done it. She has never seen the male Hakubi this mad before and that's from news of why he left innocent people on multiple planets alive and those that dared to mess with him, his wife, or those precious to him... the fools were either being mercifully or mercilessly beaten down, humiliated in a sadomasochistic fashion, or get killed by many means (preferably) necessary.

Mihoshi's watch kept beeping and reading its data as Kiyone and Mihoshi agreed to one thing.

"It's for real," the Kuramitsu said, "It's the infamous brutal criminal, Kagato!"

"It's our only chance to confront that criminal or die trying," Kiyone agreed.

"I'll get that son of a bitch for that!" Naruto swore as he shook off the excess electricity and cracked his knuckles, "He has messed with us for the last time, because he'll be just another foe on our list to become space dust!"

This wasn't his first rodeo for him and his wife when they took on foes bigger and stronger than they look.

So Naruto, the princesses, the officers of the law, and Tenchi head for the Funaho tree where Kagato is lurking about.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[At the Funaho Lake]

Kiyone and Mihoshi armed themselves with their laser pistols, Tenchi armed himself with the Ōken, and Naruto is preparing for battle. They found the enemy's location as Mihoshi took the lead and declared, "Eternally most-wanted criminal Kagato, we know you here! Come out of there!"

Ryo-ohki and Naruto sensed where the Pirate is hiding, right above the treeline. And sure enough, Kagato appeared and gave a formal bow as he said, "Please excuse my behavior earlier. I deeply appreciate all of you to come to welcome me here."

"Cut the bullshit, Kagato!" Naruto yelled, "Where's Ryoko-chan? If you dare harm her or warped her mind again, I'll see to it that you will pay dearly for this!"

And Kagato phased Ryoko out, face-first onto the ground.

Tenchi and Naruto ran to the fallen Hakubi and try to revive from her fainting as Kagato said, "On the contrary, my friend, your wife belongs to me. She is, how do I say it delicately: incapable, but still agile. I'll bet she's given you some grievances. Sasami-himé, Aeka-ojo, don't you think it's logical that we talk someplace less cold and more private where there is nobody to bother us?"

Kagato moved closer to the princesses when Kiyone and Mihoshi got in front and the former warned, "Kagato, in the name of the Law, you're under arrest! This is a specially protected zone. Any kind of combative action is forbidden! If you involve any civilian casualties, we'll be forced to use armed warfare to stop you!"

Kagato scoffed and said, "Oh my, oh my. You ladies really frighten me. I've heard of your heroic exploits of the past. But it seems that you, Kuramitsu, are overworked, and your partner is, what do I call her? A clown. Pathetic. And now you two were assigned to this backwater planet? You know the GXP will never hold me for long, since I've destroyed many of their bases during my journeys."

This made Mihoshi and Kiyone exceptionally angry and they fired their laser pistols, bouncing off of Kagato, dealing no damage to the criminal.

"Hold your fire! Ordinary laser shots don't work against him!" Naruto yelled.

But the officers kept firing until their guns overheated and their safety parts made their sidearms click.

"I don't wish for you to misunderstanding with me, ladies," Kagato remarked, ignoring Naruto, "I only wanted to come here to invite you to my ship, the Soja. It's a pleasant place where we can get to know each other."

*Pishaaao-wooh!* Tenchi readies his energy blade and so did Naruto.

Kagato focuses on Tenchi and said, "Oh, so you have the sword. But that's the King's property. A little peasant like you shouldn't wave it around and hurt yourself."

"What are you talking about? What "king"?" Tenchi questioned.

"You dare to come at me without the full knowledge of the sword?" Kagato challenged, "All right, then." And he unleashed a blizzard against Tenchi, blowing him back.

Ryoko shoved Tenchi from the strong gust and Naruto attacked Kagato from behind and said, "Don't you dare ignore me!" And he tackled Kagato with a full-body slam, but Kagato knocked the Fox-man back, hard, skidding onto the ground and into the icy water.

And then Kagato readies his energy saber and took control of Ryoko's mind by means of her gem on her left wrist and she caught Tenchi into a full nelson. Then the pirate sneered, "It's been said that this sword holds the greatest energy in the universe. But it would only release that said energy when held by a suitable owner. My question to you is that, are you that suitable owner?"

"Maybe I am, maybe not, I don't know!" Tenchi gagged while Ryoko's grip becomes tighter and tighter.

"I'll ask again, boy. Are you that suitable owner?" Kagato demandingly asked.

"Ryoko... Let her go right now!" Tenchi yelled.

But then, Kagato was taken by surprise when Naruto quickly replaced himself in Tenchi's place and Ryo-ohki ran and bites the foe's hand. That moment left Kagato open to attack when Tenchi does a jumping swing with his blade and left the levitating and angered Kagato with a cut on his cheek.

In the midst of the battle, Naruto is in the middle of Ryoko's stranglehold when he whispered, "Come on, darling, you know that you are faking it."

"You got me, love," Ryoko whispered back after she fakely looked like she was beside herself, "How about we play along and pretend with this charade a little bit longer?" And Ryoko released her grip and transformed herself into her Zoanthropic Were-cabbit self ("FFFTT! MRAOO!")...

 _(It's like a cross between Uriko's (Bloody Roar) Beast Form with Felicia's (Darkstalkers/Vampire Series) design, partially covered with white and brown fur and has a cat-like tail, unlike her sister, Ryo-ohki's rabbit-like tail.)_

...and Naruto changed himself into his Were-fox form ("GRRRR!") with a growl as deep as a bear's, and they fought like they were ready to tear each other and the landscape apart.

Some of the witnesses were either watching Tenchi trying to stand his ground against Kagato or watch Naruto and Ryoko fighting each other in a form of combat that they never quite have been seen before.

It was a scratch after (comfortable) scratch, and bite upon (love) bite for the Hakubi couple, but not really enough to draw the life substance. It's more of a lover's "spat" that pretended to appear in a violent manner with sounds of meowing and whimpering with the trading "blows", until…

"Gwaaahhh! You got me!" Naruto acted like one of his vitals is spurting blood from one of Ryoko's slashes and the same thing happened to his wife at her husband's stabbing at the same time…

 _(Which is actually tomato ketchup plus a bit of modifications shooting from hidden condiment bottles under their arms and some packets for good measure to make it look like real blood.)_

But all that stopped when Tenchi gets himself knocked out against the Funaho's tree roots. Kagato tries to remove the Ōken from the young Masaki's fingers when the blade somehow transported to someone else's hands, Katsuhito's.

"Are you trying to play with something that doesn't really belong to you?" the old man asked.

Kagato commanded his 'puppet', "Ryoko, I'm giving you one more chance."

"No," Ryoko softly refused.

The space pirate was shocked to find that Ryoko wasn't really under his control, "You dare defy me‽ You're forgetting that you're mine, Ryoko!"

"Ha!" Naruto interjected while getting and easily wiped off the ketchup from himself and Ryoko, "You're nothing but a sham, Kagato-teme! You used her brother-product's body after Washu-okaasan sent me and Ryoko-chan away from the likes of you. You took away a lot of souls from the innocent lives, and yet you don't even have a soul of your own. I pity you, témé."

"You... dare to pity me, boy‽" Kagato growled in anger.

"Oh, I'm the least of your worries, témé," Naruto countered, "But you should worry more about "Grandpa" over there."

"Is that a fact?" the old Masaki rhetorically asked.

And Kagato focused his attention on Katsuhito (or rather, Yosho) and the Ōken in his grasp, and the despot declared, "So there you are, the First Crown Prince of Juraian Royal Family!"

Aeka and Sasami were shocked to find that the old man was really their long-lost half-brother.

"Could you show me the secret and greatest [treasure] (hihō) in the universe?"

"Hitō?*" the old man mistakenly heard the word, "Well, I do know of a comfortable hot spring nearby with all the pretty girls bathing there."

»-Line Break-«

(* - Hihō (秘宝) = treasure

Hitō (秘湯) = hidden hot springs

Dubbed Version - Treasure or Pleasure?

»-Line Break-«

Naruto and Ryoko facefaulted and grumbled the old man's perverted and misinterpreted reasoning.

"You must be joking," Kagato reposted as he fires a beam blast at Yosho, but the old man casually avoid the attack by leaning his head.

"The greatest treasure in the universe?" Yosho questioned but then firmly said with utter disagreement, "There is no such thing. And if there was one, it cannot and will not be harnessed by flesh and blood, and definitely not by you."

"I've journeyed far and wide through sea after sea of stars just to find that secret," the fiend boasted as he lowered himself to the ground, "What will it take to obtain it? Power? Blood? The Juraian Royal Family's blood?"

And Kagato swung his energy saber at Yosho, but the veteran warrior skillfully puts up a force field, causing no damage against him. The Pirate fired off more bolt shots, but they were soundly deflected by Yosho's defense.

In the midst of the battle, Ryoko took Naruto to a briefing and said, "Darling, there's something you should know. From when Kagato tried to control me again, he has my mother hostage somewhere in the Soja. I have to risk getting myself captured by that snake-in-the-grass to stall for time for you to come to him... in mortal combat."

"Be careful, My Honey," Naruto concerningly said as they gave each other a quick kiss as Ryoko flies toward Kagato, and aims and firing her bolt shots at him without making them hit Yosho.

"Ryoko? What are doing?" Yosho questioned.

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago, mrraaoow!" the Cabbit-woman said as she unleashes her energy saber and swipes at Kagato, but the pirate fiend grabbed her left wrist and sliced it off, dropping her gem. Ryoko then returned to her original self.

"No! Ryoko!" Naruto yelled as he transformed back to his original state and phased himself towards Ryoko after she fell into the water. He quickly retrieved her dropped gem and supporting his downed partner.

Yosho then pulled one more trick at Kagato: he throws the Ōken at the Funaho tree and the blade attached itself to the tree. Yosho playfully showed his foe that he doesn't have what he wanted.

"What were you thinking? Giving up already?" Kagato wondered as he withdraws his blade and went for the Ōken and grabbed it, only to be electrocuted by the blade's rejection, making him scream in agony and he pulled his hand away from the handle.

"Not yours, eh?" Yosho mocked, "Now you see why that happens? Heh!"

Kagato still felt the pain from the Ōken's effects and then he realized, "I see, now. Then this boy is your... successor." Then he psychically grabs Ryoko and said to the party, "I will take your precious Ryoko with me. Improve your skills, then come to me at the Soja. I will be waiting for you!" And they teleported by means of a gate.

"Ryoko-chan...please be safe," Naruto silently prayed.

As Yosho was about to get up, Aeka ran to him and said as she hugged him, "My Onii-sama! You're Yosho-oniisama, aren't you‽"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I guess now you know."

"But why? Why‽" Aeka yelled as went a bit rough on the old man.

"Easy, there, Aeka-chan. Don't scold him," Naruto said as he know of Yosho's identity.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you‽" Aeka yelled at the Fox-man, "You know Onii-sama was alive here this whole time, Naruto! Why‽"

"And what would you do if I told you sooner, O-himé?" Naruto seriously argued, "What would you do then‽ Spit in your half-brother's eye or do something regretful to spite him? Ryoko-chan and I couldn't do a thing about it since our physical bodies were busy repairing ourselves at the time. We have seen him try to live a new life as a doting family man during our stay on Earth, away from Kagato's sights. It broke our hearts to see his new wife and his few of his next generations die from old age, far longer than the average Earthian. But now, it seems that we are destined to meet, one way or another."

"You're just... heartless!" Aeka exclaimed as she turned to Yosho and envisioned him as a younger, more handsome man, now turned into a genarian as she caresses his cheek and she sobbingly asked, "That handsome face, Onii-sama, what happened to you? You...you've changed...so very much!"

Yosho hugged his saddened half-sister and explained, "Aeka, I wasn't going to tell you this, but if I stayed in Jurai, there would have been a serious conflict between you and me for the succession to the throne. You see, my mother Funaho was an Earthian, and that makes me half of that, as well."

"But why should it matter? Our father made the law, "The first royal wife will be of Jurai, the second will be of another Planet.""

"The law is both right and wrong in a sense. And you were much too young to understand at that time, Aeka. There were many people who were very prejudicial towards others from a different planet, and I just couldn't bear it, day after miserable day. So when we were attacked by Kagato, I have decided to leave to fight, never to return. This planet is beautiful and this is where I wished to be buried when my life is over. I have no intention of returning to Jurai."

"But then, you'll die without its life tree and water!"

"That much is true. I know that, Aeka, and I don't really care. Someday, you will understand."

Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Tenchi now knew of Yosho's secret. And the young Masaki said, "Grandpa, you really are Yosho. And the records and the legends you left are all true!"

"True indeed, and you are the real Crowned Prince of Planet Jurai," the old man explained, "Are you surprised?"

"But you and Naruto never told me anything about your past," Tenchi doubted himself.

"And if we did," Naruto explained, "Would you have taken responsibility in being part of Jurai's Royal Family? Would you live the life in luxury and be discontented to have not been satisfied with what you have? Would you be the highborn Prince that would look down upon your subjects like they're the scum of the galaxy? Silly boy! That's what some foolish people from the other planets and other lifetimes did and they suffered the consequences for their greediness and stubbornness. It's high time for you to grasp the future in your own two hands!"

Yosho agreed as he turned to Aeka and apologized, "I'm sorry that it had to come to this. I had no idea that your was set on me. Say, I have an idea! Let's get married right now. What do you think?"

"Onii-sama, please!" Aeka calmly exclaimed as she gave her brother a swift kick in the pants.

"Ow-ow-ow! You're right, I've grown too old. However, Aeka, will you support Tenchi? He is of age and a very good grandson." And he bumped Tenchi into Aeka, as if they are a destined, charming couple. "And you two are about the same age*." And he made Aeka and Tenchi clasp their hands together.

Mihoshi sobbed loudly and cried, "I'm so moved! But do please forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear this!"

Kiyone was also compelled by the real story behind the original conflict that started this whole, big, medieval and modern mess. And Sasami is stuck in the middle, being a shoulder to cry on. Ryo-ohki patted both policewomen on their heads.

"But Grandpa, I have to save Ryoko..." Tenchi reluctantly said.

"She and Naruto were the ones who caused all of our trouble in the first place," Aeka sternly disagreed, "Tenchi doesn't have to save her."

"Aeka-san, we can't just forsake Ryoko, just because we like to cause relatively childish pranks," Naruto seriously argued, "Besides, if we don't something about Kagato, he will stop at nothing to get what he wanted, along with blasting away entire planets into oblivion, even if he did or didn't find what it is of importance. You understand?"

Aeka felt ashamed of herself from her own words turning against her.

Then Yosho turned to his grandson, "Tenchi, I will give you the blade. You must go and defeat Kagato. And Naruto-san is right, he is very dangerous."

And the old man pointed to the two-jeweled Ōken blade stuck to Funaho's tree, "In order to get ahold of the secret treasure, Kagato will think of nothing short of destroying this planet and every form of life within it."

"That's easy for you to say, Grandpa," Tenchi second-guessed himself, "You saw what happened, I have a hard enough time handling that weapon."

"With that kind of attitude, how do you expect to protect those women, along with Naruto?" Yosho rebuked, "You have a power inside yourself that has yet to be tapped."

Then Naruto came to Tenchi and said, "Milad, a long time ago, a wise warrior once said to me, _"Abandon your fears and look forward. Keep moving and never stop. Pull back and you'll age. And if you hesitate, you'll die."_ You may be fighting a fierce battle on the outside, but your inner realm must not tremble in the slightest. You only have a choice to either fight for the ones you love and to protect everybody else on this planet, or to live with the fatal consequences."

"Believe in yourself," Yosho confided to his grandson.

"I understand, Grandpa, Naruto-san," Tenchi said as he ran over the stepping stones towards the secured blade.

Aeka didn't want the young man to do this deed, but Yosho said to her, "Aeka, listen to me. For every man, there comes a time when he must fight."

The other women and Naruto watched as Tenchi approached the Ōken, he took a moment to catch his breath and he slowly, but surely was able to take hold of the handle, as the blade is sagely removed from the tree.

"As you can see, the blade has acknowledged Tenchi as its rightful owner," Yosho explained.

Tenchi holds the activated blade, but the weapon stubbornly powers down, exasperating the young Masaki of his bravado.

"Are you going with the sword you can't quite handle yet, Tenchi?" Yosho asked, "Even so, are you still able to go?"

Tenchi nodded in affirmation and said, "I must help save Ryoko."

"You can count me in, Tenchi, milad," Naruto said.

"Tenchi-oniichan, Naruto-oniichan, Sasami wants to go with you!" the skynette princess wanted to come.

"Tenchi-san, Naruto-san, we'll go with you, too," Kiyone said.

"As members of the GXP, it is our duty to put a stop to the wanted criminals," Mihoshi willingly agreed.

"Onee-sama, you'll come, too. Right?" Sasami asked Aeka.

The violette princess is still reluctant to join the posse.

Then Naruto suggested, "Sasami-chan, how about you stay here and take care of the old man? This kind of battle is no place for a lady of high importance, nor for those that are faint of heart." And he's also talking about the reluctant Aeka.

Sasami whined, but understood the reason her brother-figure had promised; she has to standby with Yosho in case something goes wrong.

Then Mihoshi asked a strange question, "So, how do we get to where Kagato is at?"

Kiyone knew that their ship is stuck in Nowhere-land, the Princesses' ship is out of commission, and she wasn't so sure about Naruto and Ryoko's mode of transportation.

That's when Ryo-ohki hopped onto Naruto's arms and she uses her built-in CPU with Naruto's tactical mind and then she jumped to the ground as the Fox-man said, "I think Ryo-chan has a plan. Let's head for the Masaki lake, everybody."

And the group ran towards their destination as Aeka now decided and strove herself to join in.

 **-NNFN &R-**

[At the Masaki Lake]

Ryo-ohki yowled at the location where Ryu-oh was scuttled in the deep waters. With her and Naruto's telekinetic abilities, the cabbit and fox-man managed to bring the tree-ship to the sky. Then Naruto commanded, "Let's go, Ryo-ohki!"

And the cabbit transformed herself into her giant crystalized battleship form.

"Eeeek! Ryo-ohki-chan!" Sasami exclaimed after seeing her small friend now changed into a titanic-sized spaceship, the same as the model from its predecessor, and then it managed to merge with Ryu-oh's vessel to the bottom.

The transformation frightened everybody except Naruto.

"Now what do we do?" a frazzled Mihoshi asked.

"What else, my friends," Naruto boldly answered, "We're boarding in Ryo-ohki's cockpit to get "fix" of that thieving scoundrel's little red wagon* for sure, ya know. All aboard that's coming aboard!"

 _(* - Translation: Naruto is planning to do whatever it takes to put an end to Kagato's relationship once and for all. In other words, he swore to kill him for the sake of many.)_

And Sasami agreed to stay behind, praying for their safe venture into Outer Space, as Ryo-ohki took the abled, fighting members (Naruto, Tenchi, Aeka, Azaka and Kamidaké, Mihoshi, and Kiyone) into the cockpit and the battleship uses its muscle memory to fly out through the atmosphere, in search for Kagato.

"Meeoooww!"

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Outer Space, Inside the Battleship Soja]

Ryoko woke up and found herself in a hourglass-type prison, at Kagato's mercy. Her left hand somehow regenerated itself, without her gem attached. She looked around and sees Kagato sitting on his throne, overlooking the incoming Ryo-ohki and Naruto taking the controls.

"Here they come, those ignorant fools," the Pirate said, "But it's strange; how they are coming here to throw away their lives to save someone as [defective] as you."

"I'm not your slave anymore!" Ryoko yelled, "I just want to live my life with my husband as humans!"

"Humans?" Kagato wondered about that particular word as he adjusted his spectacles, "When compared to the infinite will of the universe, human feelings only amount to nothing more than dust. You know, your current form was chosen because it was convenient. However, in your true form, you could have been anything I wanted, hadn't Washu split you into two separate entities and let you escape with that miserable fox. Your other half is hidden away somewhere and a certain doctor had her in his possession. But getting ourselves back to the subject, shall I turn you into stone? Would that make you happy?" And he made a cruel, evil laughter just to annoy Ryoko as she is fit to be tied. "Well, anyway, I'd better prepare to welcome our guests."

Ryoko struggled in the organic prison and swore, "Stop this! If you lay your dirty hands on Naruto and Tenchi, you'll be sorry! You stupid jackass!"

 **-NNFN &R-**

[Outer Space, Outside Earth's orbit]

Battleship Ryo-ohki is flying towards where the Battleship Soja as the opposition prepare to open fire with its beam cannon.

"The Soja is preparing to attack!" Aeka pointed out, "Avoid it!"

"Hang on to your bridgework, folks," Naruto complied, "Ryo-ohki, prepare for some evasive maneuvers!"

"Mrraaoow!" the battleship obliged as the Soja fired its scatter beam shot. Naruto helped guided the ship's controls to avoid major damage to its shielding.

After a few weaves, Kiyone asked, "Can your ship use any attacks against the Soja, Naruto?"

"Unfortunately, Ryo-ohki's battleship systems hadn't been fully checked, Yakuin-san," Naruto dismally said, "That and we have to merge with Aeka-chan's Ryu-oh. We'll just have to keep moving forward as swiftly as possible!"

"I am the one who built the ship you are in," Kagato bragged, "I can anticipate every move you make."

And the Soja kept whaling Ryo-ohki with more of its laser bolts.

"That Kagato thinks he's so smug," Naruto shook his fist in anger, "Time to use a little strategy!"

And he drew out from one of his pocket dimensions… and what Tenchi and the ladies saw utterly shocked them as they facefaulted at that particular object: a saké bottle and some Martini glasses and served some to Mihoshi, himself, and most importantly, Ryo-ohki's main crystal.

"A toast against the evil forces and for the rescue of Ryoko-chan! Kanpai!"

As soon as Ryo-ohki (crystal) drank off the saké, making its equilibrium balancer feel wobbly.

"Haah~!" the fox-man exclaimed as he tasted the fresh batch, "Just right… Hic!"

Aeka grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and yelled, "Come on! What are you doing in a time like this‽ This happens to be a computer unit!"

"Of course it is, silly," Naruto replied, "Ryo-ohki doesn't have a good tolerance with any form of strong alcohol, so I gave her about a Martini glass's worth and that's as much as she can take. Believe me, that happened to us plenty of times before, so we had to take her outside in Outer Space to release that pent-up energy, HAAAHAHAHA!"

"That my oji-san (dear uncle) for you," Mihoshi complimented, "He knows how to make mighty fine saké for the right occasion."

"As much I disagree to this off-site comment," Kiyone remarked with a sweatdrop, "We're managing to avoid Kagato's attacks so far."

And the battleship turned red from drunkenness and weaved around the deadly bolts with ease.

"Well, well. Impressive evasive tactics," Kagato half-astonishingly praised, "Could it be from the power of the sword?"

"Not really," Ryoko mocked with a wicked grin, "You ain't seen nothing yet, jerkwad!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kagato yelled.

While Naruto is busy using his unpredictability to pilot Ryo-ohki, Tenchi asked Aeka, "Is it possible that we can attack with your ship?"

"It might be possible," the violette princess reluctantly answered, "But it's not the best solution. It's merely used as a reinforcement for Ryu-oh's ship, but it's dangerous."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Aeka wanted to take the risk, but Tenchi decided to take the chance to protect his friends and loved ones.

"Be careful, Tenchi, milad," Naruto wished his godson the best, "And Godspeed."

"Thanks, Naruto-san," Tenchi replied as he was teleported to Ryu-oh's cockpit.

[Inside Ryu-oh]

Tenchi successfully made his landing inside the ship and asked Aeka for instructions, and she said through the visual communication, »"Tenchi-dono, first, you must open the Light-Hawk wings. It's the shield of its craft, making this a defensive system. It also has an offensive capability; however, it isn't meant to be used that way, because we will become vulnerable to attack after that."«

"Better hurry, milad," Naruto shouted, "I don't know how long Ryo-ohki can take this much longer!"

Tenchi sweatdropped and said to them, "I don't really understand all this, but I'll give it a shot." But suddenly, a blast hit part of Ryo-ohki's shielding. "TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

While Battleship Soja relentlessly kept firing its laser cannons, Tenchi successfully let the Light-Hawk wings (3 wings) to come online and they protected Ryo-ohki from taking further damage.

"Oh-ho! So they're getting desperate to use the Light-Hawk wings," Kagato noticed, "Very impressive. Jurai's family is notoriously powerful, but I have a better, more suitable strategy!" He makes his battleship loosen its locks to prepare a more powerful attack.

Something in the battlefield has got to give: Soja's deadly attacks or Tenchi's defensive capabilities and its passengers are helpless as they bear witness to the inevitable. So, Tenchi decided to bite the bullet and charged a firing bolt and launched the attack and Soja did the same. And explosion nearly created a cosmic explosion as bright as a new star, but the Soja's attack was proven to be more powerful and the bolt destroyed the lower portion of Ryo-ohki, right where Tenchi is presiding in Ryu-oh's cockpit.

The shock of the tragedy made Ryoko break out of her prison and the Soja, while Naruto felt the memories of the past that started to relive in his mind again, "No! Not again! Please don't let it be so!"

 _(Naruto and Ryoko had to mourn for their adopted children when they died from unfortunate circumstances like when parents were forced to see their children die before they were buried.)_

Ryoko managed to find Naruto searching the wreckage in the middle of outer space and what he showed her was a truth that is hard to take: Tenchi's body is missing. All he found was a towel left behind with blood soaked into it. Both godparents began to feel intense sorrow as Ryoko cry out onto her husband's shoulder and they mourned for the loss of their godson. After a few moments, their sorrow turns to anger as Naruto makes his message to his enemy, "Kagato! I know can hear me, you bastard! What you did is unforgivable! You have stolen away the person that is most precious to us more than the treasures of this universe! When we get to your ship, prepare to defend yourself... YOU WILL PAY!

§

Intermission…»

»-Line Break-«

A/N: TBA

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


End file.
